His Girl
by DaphneLikesBoys
Summary: When Nina Morgan, a feisty witch with an attitude problem, moves to Mystic Falls, Virginia, she is totally unaware that the big bad hybrid Klaus needs one. Add ancient Arthurian legends into the mix and you have a pair of mates- a pair of mates who can conceive a child, an heir for the Mikaelson family. A tale of magic, love, passion, jealousy and romance. Klaus/OC.


My _mother_, yes I'm using that term sarcastically, wants me to move in with her best friend from college, Alaric Saltzman. I'm not too fond of the female half of my parentage at the moment; she's making me move in with a complete and utter _stranger_, a _stranger_.

I mean, what the hell is going on in that woman's mind? My father says that I should just stop complaining and just go to Alaric and explore Mystic Falls. I don't want to leave my parents though, has everyone in this house gone completely insane?

Alaric is supposedly a guardian to two teenage siblings, Elena and Jeremy because their other guardian died. I'm just hoping that I'll get along with them.

From what I'd heard about Alaric Saltzman from my parents I could safely say that he was a genuine man. A genuine vampire hunter.

I found out about the supernatural population when I was thirteen and at a friends sleepover party in the woods. A vampire attacked my friends while I was in her parent's house getting changed. When I came back out to the woods, the vampire I had bitten and mauled them. It was a bloodbath and in the middle of it crouched a man.

And he was smiling.

At me.

I had been freaking out because never had I ever seen a dead body before or a vampire for that matter. I still remember the cold sweat that had started to dampen my skin and causing my thin cotton pajamas to stick to my still pubescent thin body.

Feeling sure but unsure at the same time, I instinctively stretched out a hand as the vampire took a step towards me, leering and licking his teeth and lips clean of blood, and he flew into a tree, staking himself on a branch. The wood pierced his heart and he struggled, trying to pull it out but he couldn't. That cold dark night, surrounded by my dead friends, was the first time that I had killed a vampire and I hoped that I didn't have to do it again.

That was also the night that I had discovered that I was a witch, something my parents had fought about telling me and decided they'd tell me on my sixteenth birthday.

My father's last name is Morgan, stemming from Morgan le Fay, a powerful sorceress in the Arthurian legend. According to him, there hadn't been a female born with Morgan blood in her veins because all the children had been born were boys.

I am the first female child in the Morgan family for nine hundred years, and I am also the first witch in my family since the eleventh century. Magical energy which had been stored and passed down from generation to generation had found a spark in me and ignited my powers. My father told me that two fables had been passed down his family.

The first said that the first female Morgan child shall be a witch.

And the second, well the second says that that child should have power over the elements- a trait, that if word got out, would be exploited. I had grown up during my teenage years knowing that I shall never tell anyone about my elemental control.

But I should probably stop reminiscing now and start packing since I was going to drive to Mystic Falls today, the drive would take me three hours. Even though I was slightly apprehensive to move in with a stranger I was still excited, _really_ excited. Like a kid on a sugar rush excited.

I stood up from where I sat in the middle of my old room, reminiscing about the memories I had made here and looked down on my clothes.

At the moment I was wearing long tight-fitting leather pants, black high-heeled ankle boots, a floaty blood-red sleeveless shirt and a black and white varsity jacket. My hair is so dark brown that it looks almost black, and today I straightened it so it falls in straight dark chocolate coloured panes down my face.

I put only a little bit of make up on my face, just a bit of foundation and mascara so that my brown-greenish eyes stand out.

Turning on my heel and walking out of my room, I heard my father call my name.

"Nina! We're out in the yard, come on down girl!" I followed my fathers voice out in front of the house where my parents and my pride and joy, my car, were waiting for me.

My car was a black 1967 Chevy Impala and I had worked hard to get it. Okay, maybe I had worked some of my witch magic such as compulsion on the staff at the local Chevy dealer.

I can compel any human, even if they ingest vervain- it just takes longer to break its protection in their blood stream. I just can't compel any supernaturals and I can't be compelled by them either, a trait that I had found to be extremely helpful when dealing with stressful situations.

"I just want you to know that you can always call us if something's wrong, and remember that we love you, okay?" My parents hugged me and I felt overwhelmed by their parental love and care and my anger at going away evaporated.

"I know, I love you guys too!" I waved one last time, walked to my car, got in and started it. The low aggressive growl of the V6 engine under the hood vibrated the whole car and made me feel right at home.

I turned out of the driveway, down the street and on the highway- to me a one-way street to Mystic Falls, Virginia. Oh great.

I put the radio on loud and the bass vibrated the whole car. My favorite song was playing- 'Thrift Shop' by Macklemore, Ryan Lewis and Wanz. I sang along loudly and chewed on a snickers bar which I had stolen from my parents fridge and stashed in my purse and sighed as the caramel goodness settled in my mouth. God, how I loved Snickers.

Thirty-seven songs and two near crashes later I passed a sign which welcomed me to Mystic Falls. The near crashes what can I say- I get distracted a lot but that doesn't mean that I'm a bad driver overall.

I turned into Maple Street and looked for house number 2104, which was where Alaric, Elena and Jeremy lived. It started to rain during my three-hour drive to Mystic Falls and the sky was darkening.

I didn't mind, I loved the rain and especially thunder. Since I was a Morgan witch I could control the elements if I wanted to, which I did quite often. I especially liked playing with water under the shower or when I was having a bath, making it follow down my hands and fingers and create patterns. If I really concentrated, I could make it rain while was in the bathtub.

Finding the house, I parked on the driveway, turned off my baby and stepped on the porch to knock on the door. The door opened under my touch and a brunette boy opened the door.

"You must be Jeremy." I said and Jeremy nodded and smiled, showing off a row of pearly whites.

"And you must be Nina, it's nice to meet you." Jeremy stepped away from the door and gestured inside. I noticed that he didn't invite me inside- he knew about vampires and the rules about inviting them inside your house.

I stepped in after him and he looked visibly relieved to know that I wasn't a vampire.

"Nice house." I complimented and looked around, taking in the fresh flowers in a vase and the polished mirror hanging on a wall in the nicely decorated hallway.

"Yeah, Elena and I try to keep it nice. Ever since Jenna died we don't really know what to do with the place." Jeremy's face turned sad and I couldn't restrain myself- I threw my arms around him in a hug and squeezed. At first he was quite startled but he soon relaxed and squeezed me back.

"Thanks. I needed that." Jeremy said in a rough voice as we released each other and I smoothed back a piece of his dark, soft hair which had flopped into his eyes.

"Anytime Jeremy. I'm your second sister now." I puffed my chest out proudly and Jeremy chuckled, the sadness leaving his eyes and his face smoothing out and leaving all the lines behind.

"Awesome, as long as you don't nag as much as Elena does. Come on, I'll introduce you to them." Jeremy lead me down the decorated hallway to the kitchen where two people stood leaning on the kitchen counters.

A man with sandy light brown hair and a small smile on his lips walked toward me and introduced himself.

"Hi, you must be Nina, I'm Alaric." He shook my hand with a firm grip and gestured toward a brunette girl with long hair.

"This is Elena, and you have already met Jeremy by the looks of it."

"Yeah, I have. It's nice to finally meet you all." Elena smiled at me and I smiled back. She beckoned me toward herself and when I complied she said, "Would you like me to show you around Mystic Falls? I can introduce you to my friends if you'd like."

I was thankful that I had someone to hang around with if Elena introduced me to her friends. "Can we go after I unload my car? It'll only take a minute." She nodded and I turned toward the door when Alaric stopped me.

"Do you want some help? It's raining outside and I guess that your suitcases aren't very light." I thought about denying their help but it would look a bit weird if I had three big suitcases floating down the driveway and into my room.

"Some help would be nice, thank you." Jeremy and Alaric went outside to unload my car and I stayed inside with Elena, making tea and having a casual conversation.

"So where do you and your friends usually hang out?" I asked her, wanting to get some background knowledge on everything going on in Mystic Falls.

"Well, we usually hang out at the Mystic Grill and play pool or we just go to my boyfriends house and listen to some music and just talk." Elena went a bit red when mentioning that she had a boyfriend and me being a total nosy Nina, had to know everything.

"Ooh, who's your boyfriend? What's his name? What does he look like?" bombarding Elena with questions and I felt like we had been friends for a while because everything felt relaxed around her.

Elena's face was getting flushed as she tried to answer all of my questions at once. "Well his name is Stefan Salvatore and he's my age. He's got short dark brown hair and green eyes and he's about 5'11"."

My eyes widened and my pulse quickened when she said the name Stefan Salvatore. I had met him before and I knew his secret. "Stefan Salvatore? You're going out with Stefan? I'd think Damon'd be more your style." I said, disbelief coloring my face.

"Yes I'm going out with Stefan, but I would never go out with Damon." Elena answered curiously. "How do you know of Damon and Stefan?"

"I know them through my parents who were friends with their uncle Zach." _Lie_ "It's a shame that he died. My parents miss him a lot." _Lie_. I thought for a minute and when Jeremy and Alaric came through the door with my suitcases I said. "Thanks guys, I wouldn't have been able to do it alone." _Lie._ The men smiled at me, obviously buying my damsel in distress look. Damn, I'm good at lying today. I turned to Elena.

"Ready to show me around?" I asked her and she grinned and nodded, walking out of the front door and to my car.

"Where are we going?" I asked Elena and she promptly gave me instructions to The Grill- how original.

"I texted Stefan and Damon so that they'll meet us at the Grill and I can introduce you to everyone else." Elena put her seatbelt on and looked at me as if to tell me to start the car. Which I did.

The low growl of my baby comforted me and I pulled out of the driveway, maybe a little too fast judging from Elena's horrified face and shrill squeal.

When we arrived at the Grill I stepped on the brake abruptly so the whole car came to a stop. I cut the engine off and got out, waiting for Elena to do the same. When she did I could see her shaking her head in disbelief.

"Are you okay Elena? You look a tad pale." I asked her, genuinely concerned for her health.

She looked at me as if I should know what was wrong with her. She started walking to the entrance of the Grill and I followed while she answered.

"Do you always drive like that?"

"Yes. Why? Am I a bad driver?" I questioned her.

"Not bad, I would say that you are a speedy, reckless driver. You should watch the road more often you nearly ran over our neighbour."

I snickered. "That was her own fault." I defended myself.

We pushed through the wooden doors of the Grill and my witchy senses began to tingle, alerting me that supernaturals were around. We walked toward a group of five people and Elena began to introduce them.

"Hey everyone. This is Nina and she is going to be living with me for a while. Nina, this is Bonnie, Caroline, Tyler and you know Stefan and Damon." Elena pointed to each of the people and I sensed that Tyler was a werewolf and Caroline, Stefan and Damon were vampires while Bonnie was a witch.

I sat down next to Tyler and smiled at Damon and Stefan's shocked faces. "Does anyone want a drink? My treat." I asked and promptly got six orders while I walked to the bar counter. A waiter was working behind it and I thought that he was quite cute. Blonde hair, little bit of muscles and blue eyes- his name tag read Matt.

"Hey, can I please get five cokes, one bourbon and one scotch?" Matt looked at me and smiled, he was checking me out.

"I need to see some identification first, please." Ugh, I hated compelling people when others were around, they could easily see what I was doing and mistake me for a vampire.

I leaned forward and dilated my pupils slightly and I told Matt that he should do whatever I say and that the drinks were on the house. Matt nodded and he scampered off into the storeroom to prepare the drinks.

I felt bad for compelling him but, hey, what's a girl to do when her friends want drinks?

Hearing the sound clapping behind me and turned to see a man with light brown, nearly blond, curly hair and bright blue eyes applauding me. He looked familiar as I recognized him from a few photos of Stefan's, and I realized that the handsome man standing in front of me was Klaus.

The hybrid that had tried to kill Stefan's girlfriend, whom was also the most dangerous man, immortal man, on earth.

Oh hell, why did he have to be so damn attractive?

As I stared into Klaus's shining baby blue eyes in amazement, I had two thoughts running through my mind:

First of all- run away, as fast as you can and don't look back. If you stay it will get ugly and someone will get hurt. Worst case scenario I would die.

And secondly... awww, the big bad hybrid has dimples. Really, really cute dimples that you can't help but poke your fingers in and feel the velvety smoothness of his skin and the light scratch of his blonde stubble.

But then I realized that the man who had been applauding me was the most powerful being on earth and he could rip my heart out without breaking a sweat. That thought was scary- even as a Morgan witch, with all of my power and the elemental control, I couldn't subdue an Original hybrid or an Original Vampire.

I also realized that I had been staring into his mesmerising eyes for a little bit too long so I wrenched my eyes away from his hypnotic ice-blue ones and drummed my fingertips on the bar counter, creating a steady rhythm as my nails drilled into the wood veneer, willing for Matt to hurry up with my drinks.

"Hello sweetheart. My name's Klaus, what's yours?" His voice was velvety, smooth and made my knees buckle with its seductive British accent.

"I'm Nina." I gave him a small smile, tried to smooth out my emotions- which had reacted to him in a curious way, bubbling under the surface of my conscious and wanting to escape.

I turned back to look at Matt who was walking toward me with the drinks I had ordered on a small, round, wooden tray. He handed the tray to me with a cheeky smile, shot a slightly panicky glance at Klaus out of the corner of his eyes and swiftly turned to another customer who had ordered a shot of tequila.

Trying to ignore Klaus's presence, I grabbed the tray and walked back to the table that everyone was on, trying not to sway my hips as much as I usually did in a bid to seem uninteresting to the hybrid, and sat down while the group grabbed their drinks and started sipping on the edges of their glasses.

I grabbed my scotch and downed it in one go. The alcohol burned my throat as it went down, but I welcomed the familiar feeling and let out a small contented sigh as I felt myself getting a tad warmer.

Licking my lips I sat up straighter and observed the group as they told jokes and laughed about their everyday life. I noticed that Stefan and Damon were watching me, never letting little old me out of their peripheral vision.

My green eyes were drawn to Klaus's figure which was still sitting at the bar, his physique impressive. I watched as he swallowed some amber coloured liquid from a glass tumbler, his adams apple bopping as the alcohol slipped down his throat.

Deciding that I was bored, I caught Damon's eye, watching as he played with his own tumbler, rolling it on its edges on the unpolished, wooden table.

"Does anyone else want a refill?" I asked in the group as there was a pause in the conversation and everyone but the raven haired Damon shook their heads and returned to their conversations with thanks.

"Might as well come with you." The older Salvatore brother stood up with me and smoothed out his customary black leather jacket- the same leather jacket I had gotten him two years ago when we had first met.

You see, I knew Stefan and Damon Salvatore before Elena introduced me to them. I met them when I was at the age of seventeen, two years ago. I had recently discovered that I had the power to compel people, which I found out at school of all places, and decided to try the new learned skill out.

I was eating at a diner and forgot my money so I just compelled the waitress that I had already paid.

Damon was sitting at a nearby booth and had seen and heard what I'd done due to him being a vampire and enhanced senses.

_ -Flashback-_

_ I walked out of the diner, fully aware that the black-haired handsome man that I had spotted before was following me. I strolled down an alley, stood and waited._

_ The man followed soon after and I grabbed him by his pale neck and pushed him into a wall, keeping him there. My enhanced strength was also a perk from the Morgan bloodline. _

_The man that I was holding by his neck was a vampire, my magic told me- he was strong and starting to fight back, struggling and swearing profusely. He overpower me and soon it was me who was being help against the brick wall by my neck._

_"Who are you?" He spat out, furious that I had managed to surprise him. _

_"Your new best friend, at your service." I tried to be humorous and smiled slightly, but his hand gripped tighter, his blunt nails digging into my neck and leaving half moon indents._

_I pointed at his hand that was currently holding me against the brick wall. "Can you let go now? The brick wall is digging into my back, it's kind of uncomfortable."_

_He let go suddenly and I stood, slightly shakily and regained my breath. When I had sucked enough air into my lungs I stood up straight and gave the guy a once-over._

_Crystal blue eyes, black floppy hair and a nice jawline. Not too bad._

_"Like what you see?" His face was now rearranged into a cocky smirk and arrogance was wafting off off him in waves._

_"Nah, I prefer blondes."_

_After Damon and I introduced ourselves and I apologised for catching him off guard, we decided that because I needed to go shopping that he'd come with me. We ended up having a lot of fun and I bought him a leather jacket as a joke because he described himself as 'bad-ass'. When his brother Stefan or 'Stefanie' as Damon called him phoned, we decided to take the party back to his house._

_When we arrived at the boarding house after an hour's ride, a sandy-haired guy opened the door and sighed defeatedly._

_"Another toy, Damon?"_

_"Well excuse me, Stefanie, I happen to be Damon's new bestie."_

_The rest of the night was awesome and we had loads of fun with drinking nearly all of Damon's liquor supply, but I had to get back to my parents._

_We had made a deal that we would visit each other for one day every two weeks, sometimes we met in a shopping centre, sometimes at my house and sometimes we went and watched a new release movie at the cinemas. _

_According to our deal, today was the day we were supposed to be meeting up._

_-End of Flashback-_

"Do you know what today is, Nina?" The Vampire asked me as we stood at the bar, waiting for Matt the bartender to take our drink orders. The undead male leaned in and brushed his lips over the top of my ears softly, making me shiver from the unknown feeling.

"Today is... the annual Stefan, Damon and Nina day." I answered lowly, hiding my face from the rest of Elena's friendship group who were looking at us with interest.

"Correct, little darling." He said and looked over my shoulder to, where I remembered, Klaus sat.

"The hybrid is not looking to happy with me right now, maybe he's thinking that I'll steal you away from him. But I don't think that'll happen, after all, you do prefer blondes" Damon snickered and I blushed even more.

I had only just met Klaus but when I looked up and met his blue eyes, I felt a pull.

I felt like... I had to get to know him.. and stand by him?

As it was a normal Saturday and I had nothing better to do, I decided to go to the Mystic Grill and get something to drink- alcoholic, but I also planned on getting some blood since the blood bags just didn't cut it anymore. Nothing beats the taste of fresh warm blood straight from the vein.

Walking straight through the bar I could hear everyone's heart beat and blood pumping through their veins. The simple _bump-bump bump-bump _was a seduction for any vampire and as a result made my mouth water. I sat down in one of the bar stools in front of the liquor display and ordered a bourbon.

It had been weeks since I have had the time to go out and relax, since my newly created hybrids needed to be trained and taught to follow orders. After a few weeks of rigorous bloodshed and exhaustive work, they did anything I told them to. I had their complete loyalty and admiration and I loved it.

I could feel the corners of my mouth going up and I smirked at the bartender who instinctively shied away from me.

The guy, his name tag said Matt and I remembered that he was one of the doppelgänger's friends, smelled faintly of vervain.

As if that could stop me if I decided to hurt him. That little purple plant didn't damage Originals as much as it would damage normal vampires, and as a hybrid- it didn't damage me at all.

The door pushed open with a woos of air and the doppelgänger and a petite girl walked in. The girl was wearing tight leather pants, which clung to her thin legs, and a red shirt that showed off her cleavage and her curvy figure. It made her look sexy as hell and I wasn't the only person- male or female- looking at her.

The doppelgänger lead her to her group of friends and introduced the girl as Nina.

Nina then asked the group of they wanted a drink and she walked up to the counter with the orders that she was bombarded with.

She leaned against the counter, "Hey, can I please get five cokes, one bourbon and one scotch?" The doppelgänger's friend looked even better up close and I could hear that her voice was soft, velvety and slightly husky, like silk on skin.

The bartender checked her out from top to bottom, lingering on her breasts, and I frowned on the inside as I felt the want to throttle him. But then again, I couldn't really blame him, she was smoking hot.

"Sure, I just need to see some identification first, please."

The doppelgänger's friend didn't seem to pleased that she was going to have to identify herself and validate her age, as she was obviously under twenty one years old. I guessed that she was about nineteen or twenty, not old enough to drink then.

However, instead of providing her ID, she leant forward and looked into the blonde bartenders eyes, smirking slightly as if she could read his mind. Maybe she could. It wouldn't be a surprise.

"Listen to me. You will do exactly what I say and you won't remember me doing this. I want five cokes, a bourbon and a scotch and the drinks will on the house. Got it?" The bartender went and got to work as she followed him with her eyes.

I really hadn't expected her to be able to compel anyone and I was stunned. She compelled him, but it was obvious that she wasn't a vampire.

She had a heart beat. A strong heartbeat that made me very very hungry. I could hear her blood pumping through her veins under her skin.

The only question the now remained in my mind was the one of how she was able to compel the bartender with ease- no garden-variety witch would be able to achieve that, she wasn't a vampire, and werewolves couldn't do it either.

All in all, it was probably safe to say that she was a witch- a powerful one at that, and it was necessary to keep a close eye on her. It didn't hurt that she was also beautiful.

I decided that I had to get to know her as her use of compulsion was very impressive and I could always use someone powerful on my side. To let her know that I knew exactly what she did, I started clapping lightly to gain her attention.

When the sound of my applause reached her ears, she turned around and looked at me. Green eyes assessed me quickly and widened. It was obvious to see that she recognised me as the look in her eyes turned apprehensive and her shoulders squared unconsciously in an attempt to seem threatening and strong.

"Hello sweetheart, my name's Klaus, what's yours?" I said, despite already knowing her name, but she didn't have to know that. I also wanted to get on her good side so I could find out what the hell was going on with her compulsion.

"I'm Nina," The girl gave me a small and nervous smile and turned back to the bartender who came out of the storeroom with the drinks that Nina compelled him to get for her. Matt glanced at me quickly in passing as he handed the brunette her friends drinks.

The brunette beauty left with the drinks; setting it on her table; grabbing her glass and downing it in one go.

I shifted my eyes to Elena's slim figure sitting next to Stefan, my loyal Ripper and noticed that he and the other Salvatore were looking at my my Nina weirdly. Whatever that was about.

The brunette newcomer asked the group of people that she was sitting with if they wanted another round. No one except the older Salvatore brother said yes and he joined her in going up to the bar.

A strange feeling started gnawing at my stomach, it felt like jealousy only it couldn't be. I didn't even know this girl.

_God dammit, where did this damn feeling come from?_

"So Nina, you know that today is actually the day you were meant to be visiting, right?" The elder brother leant in close to Nina, looking over shortly and making sure that I was watching.

"Klaus is looking at you like you're his favourite toy and as if I'm going to steal you away forever."

Nina met my eye as she looked up, and a cute blush spread across her cheeks.

Her heart skipped a beat.

Because of me.

Damon and I got out of that bar as quick as we could and he sent a text to Stefan saying that he should tell Elena that we would be going to the boarding house. Since Damon ran over to the Grill with his vampire speed, we took my Impala. Damon ran his hand over the hood of my car with an appreciative hum.

'So, how long are you staying here?'

'I don't know. At the moment I'm just visiting, but if I like it here I'll buy a house for myself.' If I was honest with myself, I would say that I was already stuck on the idyllic little town that was Mystic Falls.

'Are you living with Elena, Ric and Jeremy?' Damon asked while getting in the passenger side of the car and I did the same, sliding onto the drivers seat.

'At the moment, yes. But I find of feel like I'm intruding on their family life, you know?' Damon nodded and I turned the car on and pushed the accelerator all the way on the floor with my foot, the car lurched forward and with a mean growl of the engine we were soon travelling down the road to the Salvatore boarding house.

'You could always move in with Stefan and I, you know that right?' Damon asked me and I felt like I had people around me that I actually liked and vice versa.

'I would love that, but my parents wouldn't be too happy if I move in with two vampires, would they?' I chuckled and turned into a short corner, accelerated on a straight line and shifted into fifth gear. The houses outside the windows were flying by so fast that they appeared to blur together.

Damon chuckled and replied. 'Well, you don't have to tell them that you're moving in with vampires. You could just compel them or something!'

I gave him a look that clearly said that I wasn't going to compel my parents just because Damon wanted me to.

I lead the Impala onto the driveway of the Salvatore boarding house and braked abruptly, causing Damon to curse.

'Goddammit woman! Can't you drive properly for once?'

'No.' I grinned, stuck out my tongue and when Damon's eyes narrowed to slits, I tripped out of the car and ran into the boarding house. Giggling like mad I ran to the massive stereo that stood against a wall in the sitting room and turned it on. The song 'The Anthem' by Pitbull was playing and the music was so loud that the windows vibrated.

Damon ran into the room with his vampire speed and tried to catch me. I ran away from him, but as I was only half as fast as a vampire Damon soon caught me. Throwing his arms around my waist he tackled me to the ground and held me there, pinning my arms over my head.

'Say that you're sorry.'

'Seriously Damon? You want me to say sorry?' I asked him and he nodded.

Smirking I let an innocent expression come on my face and Damon instantly knew that I was up to something since this was my trouble making face.

'But I haven't done anything to be sorry for.' I pushed Damon off me and walked to the liquor table and poured myself a bourbon. Sipping a bit, I savoured it in my mouth until I swallowed. While I was doing that, Damon was busying himself at the stereo and suddenly 'Black Betty' from Ram Jam swept the room. Putting my glass down, I walked to the middle of the room and started dancing crazily, throwing my arms in the air and moving my hips.

Damon jumped onto the second-story landing and started dancing suggestively and grinding his hips into the wooden railing.

We were both singing along at the top of our lungs when the air pressure suddenly dropped as the front door was thrown open and fast foot steps belonging to the Petrova doppelgänger were pounding on the floor.

'Nina!? Nina? Where are you?' Elena ran into the sitting room, saw me and ran over to check on me.

'Are you okay Nina? Are you hurt? Did Damon do anything to you?' she asked, her voice frantic and visually checking me over for any physical injuries.

I snorted, Damon couldn't hurt me even if I wanted him to.

'You shouldn't be concerned for me. You should be concerned for Damon.' I joked, making sure that Elena understood the joke. Damon coughed quietly and as I directed my eyes towards him, he smirked at me.

'Really Nina? I should be afraid of you?' Damon ran in front of me in his vampire speed and stopped so close to me that our chests were nearly touching and we held eye contact the entire time.

Elena's breath hitched and she shouted at Damon. 'Why did you do that? She's not supposed to know, you know.'

I broke my intense eye contact with Damon for a second and looked at Elena.

'Don't worry, I already know.' Looking back into Damon's eyes, I heard Elena choke on her own spit.

'What? How did you find out?' Her voice had risen to a shrill squeak and it nearly burst my eardrums.

'Nina is an old friend of ours.' Stefan said, walking into the room, wrapping his arms around Elena's waist and placing his head on hers. She turned around and looked at Stefan incredulously.

'Do you mean,' her voice lowered as if she thought Nina couldn't her if she lowered her register. 'she's a vampire?'

I heard this as I had near vampire like senses and snorted. 'Me? A vampire? Are you serious? I'd be the worst vampire ever!'

Damon and Stefan chuckled with me and Elena just looked confused. 'What do you mean you'd be the worst vampire ever? And if you're not one, what are you?'

Before I could answer Elena's question, Damon already answered it for me.

'Well, when Saint Stefan and I say that Nina'd be the worst vampire ever, we're talking about her personality. As you know it gets heightened, and Nina on mood enhancing would be psychotic.' I frowned at Damon and when he smiled innocently at me, I roundhouse kicked him in the stomach and moved away when he fell forward.

'You still haven't answered my question. What are you?' Elena's voice came from behind Stefan where she his when Damon doubled over in pain.

'Simple, Elena. I'm a witch.' My voice was full of confidence, but on the inside I felt full of turmoil. Elena already had a witchy friend- Bonnie. What if they excluded me because I was a different witch?

Stefan scoffed. 'Don't play yourself down. You're way more than a witch.'

Elena looked at her boyfriend with wide bambi-eyes and asked. 'What do you mean she's more than a witch?'

This time Damon answered for me. 'Nina's a Morgan witch.'

Elena still looked confused, so I thought I'd take the liberty of explaining what a Morgan witch was. 'Basically, a Morgan witch, like me, has more power than a normal witch and and we loose control of it more easily.'

I turned and filled my glass up with bourbon, sat on the couch and looked at Damon expectantly.

'Now I have something to be sorry for.' I giggled as I took in the look on his face- incredulously pissed. I grabbed Elena, screamed a goodbye at the Salvatore brothers and raced us to my car.

Soon enough we were travelling down Maple Street and arrived at the Gilbert house.

Elena got out of the car, still a little bit shaky from my driving. 'Hey Elena?'

She turned around and looked at me. 'Hmm?'

'Are you okay with me being, you know?' I hoped Elena was okay with me being a witch, otherwise I'd have to move back to my parents.

'Of course. Don't worry, okay. I'm used to witchy stuff from Bonnie.' Elena smiled a warm smile at me and we walked to the house where we had dinner and went to bed early, exhausted from this day's activities.

Groaning, I lifted my head to find the source of my sudden coldness and ended up staring Elena dead in the eye while she was holding my warm blanket in her hands. The smile that had grazed her lips before was now gone and she swallowed nervously.

'What. Are. You. Doing?' I annunciated every word clearly and pointedly glared at my beloved blanket.

Elena laughed nervously but shut up after another glare from me. 'Well, I was going to ask you if you wanted to take a jog with me. Only if you want, that is.' I immediately felt bad for my behaviour and rolled out of my bed.

'That's okay, sorry Elena. I'm not really a morning person.' I gave her a small smile and began to gather some of my clothes and putting them on.

'That's probably the understatement of the century!' Elena laughed out loud again and asked, 'do you have any running clothes? Or an iPod?' I nodded and showed Elena a tank top that I was going to put on shortly.

'Yeah, I charged my iPod last night, are you taking yours as well?' Pulling the tank top over my head, I gathered my long, dark brown hair into a ponytail.

Elena nodded and I walked out of my bedroom, pulling her along with me. 'We can go in a minute, I just need to brush my teeth, okay?' I gave her a smile and Elena returned it. 'I'll just go and tell Alaric and Jeremy that we'll be gone.'

Walking into the bathroom, I checked out my outfit in the floor length mirror. Grey tank top, black running shorts and my new Nike Free Run's. I had been dying to put on these shoes for the past couple of days, but I had never gotten the chance.

Brushing my teeth, washing my face and pulling my hair into a new ponytail, I hummed a familiar tune. My thoughts ran back to the handsome hybrid from last night. Even thinking about him gave me shivers and I noticed that the hairs on my arms was standing up and I had gotten goosebumps. Weird.

I shrugged it off and waited for Elena at the front door downstairs, lost in thought about Klaus and the effect he had one me. 'You okay?' asked Elena curiously, snapping me out of my thoughts.

I grinned. 'Yeah. Let's go.' We did stretches on the front lawn and started with a slow jog. 'Hey Elena, do you want to jog through the forrest for a bit?' This pace was boring me, I wasn't sweating or out of breath yet while Elena's breath had turned a little harder and faster.

'Yeah sure, you can keep the evil things away from us.' She laughed and I giggled, pacing myself to hers and following her lead into the forrest.

When we arrived at the edge of the forrest, Elena turned to me and asked 'Do you want to split up? I can see that you're getting bored with my pace.' I shot her an apologetic glance and agreed. 'Yeah sure, I'll see you back at the house in one and a half hours, okay?' Elena raised her thumb, got her iPod out of a pocket and turned it on.

I did the same, getting my iPod out, putting the earphones into my ears and then choosing an appropriate song. The song was 'Eye of the Tiger' by Survivor and it always got me moving. I stretched again and felt the welcome rush of adrenaline shooting through my veins, and soon enough I was sprinting through the forest at near inhuman speed, not utilising all of my vampire speed. The trees rushed by and every time I set a foot on the ground, a comfortable sound of cracking leaves and sticks resulted.

I rested at a small clearing and sat on the ground, which was covered in brown and grey leaves. I turned my iPod off, put it in a pocket of my shorts and closed my eyes.

Pondering something for a period of time is what I like to do when I'm alone. I liked to think things through and to make sure that I was informed of anything that might happen. Today, however, my mind was filled with images of Klaus and questions of if I would see him again. I wanted to, see him that is.

Leaning back so that I was lying on the ground I breathed in deeply and focused on my vampire senses and soon enough I could hear the erratic thump-thump thump-thump of a small animal's heartbeat. I could hear the wind rustling through leaves, deer running through the woods and my own pulse.

I felt a small tingling in my hands and realised that I needed to blow off some steam. Being a Morgan witch, I had too much power to handle if I didn't use it nearly every day. I sat up from where I was lying and opened my eyes.

The tingling in my hands got stronger and I simply couldn't take it anymore. Focusing on a small tree in front of me, it began to smoke and only a second later it was engulfed in flames. I watched the fire and I felt pride because I, for once, had managed not to burn the whole forest down and just focused on one tree.

The tingling in my hands slowly numbed down until I couldn't feel it anymore and the fire subsided with it. Happy with myself I pulled my iPod out of my pocket, put it into my ears and selected a fast song and began running back to the Gilbert house. Trees began flashing by as I pushed myself harder and faster, panting hard when I reached the edge of the forest and jogging back to the Gilbert house using human speed.

When I reached the front door, it opened and Elena was standing there, grinning and she said. 'I beat you!' Laughing, I walked into the house and answered, 'The first and last time, trust me on that.'

Elena grinned again and nodded, gesturing to her phone. 'I was just going to call Stefan if he wanted to hang out at the Grill today, do you want to to come along? We can invite Damon also.'

I nodded and told Elena that I was going to take a shower. In the bathroom, I stripped of my clothes and stepped into the shower, turning the water scaldingly hot. I don't know how people can take cold showers, I'd probably freeze and turn into an iceberg. The shower head was shooting the water at my neck uncomfortably hard and I directed my thoughts toward it, making the water gather over my head and letting it fall down as if it was raining.

Humming with content I washed my hair with what seemed like Elena's shampoo because it smelled like strawberries. Turning the shower off, stepping out and wiping the condensation off the mirror, I looked at my face, observing everything and criticising. I had an oval face, big green eyes, long lashes and a red mouth. I wasn't perfect, but who was?

At that thought my thoughts went back to Klaus from yesterday evening. His blond curly hair and his startlingly blue eyes and how they flashed at me when we made eye contact simply made me melt and my knees buckle, even just thinking about him made me shiver. I shook my head vigorously trying to get rid of those thoughts and instead focused my attention on my wet hair which was plastered to my head.

I closed my eyes and thought about my hair being dry and voluminous. Opening my eyes I saw that my hair was now exactly how I thought of it, loose, teased up, wavy and most importantly- dry.

Wrapping a towel around my waist I tiptoed into my room hoping no one saw me half naked. I had unpacked my suitcase last night, so today I just went to my new closet and pulled out a large, brown and gold knit jumper, short jean shorts and long, over-the-knee, dark brown socks.

Putting it all on and checking myself out in my mirror, I decided that I looked pretty damn fine. Smiling to myself I walked downstairs and put on brown over-the-knee boots which ended just underneath the socks.

Choosing a simple, grey duffel bad I put my stuff in there; a sketch bag, car keys, pencils, stake, a small pocket knife and my mobile, money and pepper spray. Slinging the duffel loosely over my shoulder I walked over into the kitchen where everyone was having breakfast. Sitting down next to Jeremy, I grabbed a glass of orange juice and a couple of waffles on a plate.

Making polite conversation at the breakfast table, Elena told Alaric that we'd be going to the Grill with Stefan and Damon while I talked to Jeremy about his sketches that I saw lying around yesterday evening.

We decided to compare sketches and techniques sometime when Elena got a message from Stefan telling her that he and Damon had arrived at the Grill. She looked at me and asked. 'Do you want to go now? Or do you want to eat a bit more?'

I shook my head and answered 'Nah, we can go now if you want.'

Jeremy stood up and made a move to clean the table while I pulled him back to his seat. He looked at me questioningly and I gave him a reassuring look. Closing my eyes to draw power I could feel everyone's eyes on me. Feeling enough power in my core, I opened my eyes and let out a burst of energy which levitated everything off the table and moved it off into the kitchen where it sorted itself into the dishwasher, fridge and cupboards.

Sitting up and grinning smugly I said 'Now that that's sorted I think we can go.' Elena giggled and pushed me toward the front door while we shouted our goodbyes and I got my car keys out of my beloved duffel bag.

Elena saw them and sighed. 'Do you have to drive again?' I turned to her and mock-shocked answered 'What do you mean? I'm an awesome driver!'

Elena shook her head like it was the funniest thing she had ever heard. 'No Nina, you're the most reckless driver ever. I'm just surprised that your car isn't totalled yet.'

I gasped and ran my hand over the hood of my Impala lovingly. 'I would never hurt my car!'

Opening the door and sliding into the drivers seat I turned the radio on and Elena and I sang along the whole way to the Grill.

Pulling the car to another abrupt, tyre-squealing stop, I felt the energy in the air shift alerting me to the presence of vampires. Stefan and Damon walked over to us and helped the obviously shaken Elena out of my car.

Walking to the entrance after locking my baby Impala up, the four of us looked out for a table and we found a free booth with five seats. Stefan and Elena sat on one side while Damon sat on my left side, the right being free.

Soon enough everyone had ordered their drinks and Stefan, Damon and Elena were tied up in a conversation that was frankly boring and I got my sketchbook and pens and pencils out.

Setting a blue biro onto the first fresh page after the cover, I let my emotions out and drew what I'd been thinking about all day with vampire quickness. The sketch quickly began to take form and soon I could see Klaus's tantalisingly fascinating eyes staring back at me. I lifted my biro off the page and Elena turned to look.

'Oh my god! That is so good, Nina!' She took the sketchpad off me and looked at it closely. 'Is this Klaus?'

I nodded, embarrassed when Elena gave me a knowing smile and wink. She passed the sketchpad to Stefan and Damon who nodded, admiring my work.

'This is really good Nina.' Stefan said and I thanked him. The air pressure in the bar changed again and another presence strode into the room, demanding attention. From the taste in the air I could feel that it was someone powerful and very old- Klaus. His scent gave him away, being weirdly similar to my own for some unknown reason.

Elena's eyes were trained behind me and I knew that Klaus was the one behind me. Snatching my sketchpad with viper-like quickness, I closed it and shoved it into my duffel bag.

Turning around in my seat, I stared into light blue eyes which sparkled with amusement. I could feel my cheeks getting hot and I knew that he saw my sketch.

'Hello love, how've you been?' Klaus arched a brow and I could feel my knees turning into jelly again. 'I've been good, how about you?'

'Yes me too. You know,' he asked. 'I went for a walk in the forest this morning and I saw something most peculiar.'

My pulse hammered and I could hear it in my own ears, my face and lips going pale. He had seen me. Damn! No one was supposed to know that I can control the elements! Shit! He's going to tell them!

Klaus's smirk widened when he saw my reaction and his dimples began to show when I asked him for a talk under four eyes. Damon, Stefan and Elena shrugged and continued their talk. Clueless as always.

When we stepped out of the Grill I leaned against my car, crossing my arms and staring Klaus dead in the eye.

He spoke first. 'I presume you don't want me to tell the Salvatore brothers or the doppelgänger what I saw this morning.'

I nodded and gestured for him to continue.

'I think we could make a deal that could... benefit both of us greatly.' Klaus closed the remaining distance between us and where my crossed arms touched his chest, sparks happened and they raced through my body like wildfire. I felt like I was on fire and relaxed, letting my arms fall to the sides and standing up straight.

'What kind of deal?' my voice was strong, not giving away the feelings I held inside. I was mostly experiencing shock and admiration- how could Klaus make me feel this way? Why did it feel right when we were around each other?

'Well, I need a powerful witch and you need to get out of here, small towns don't suit you. I could show you the world, everything you would ever want to see.'

The more he spoke, the more I began to relax, my heart rate returning to normal and my breath slowing down. His deal was tempting, very tempting. It was like making a deal with the devil.

I thought about it for a moment while I observed Klaus' handsome face and finally nodded.

'I'll come with you.'

Why had I agreed to Klaus' deal? Well, obviously because I didn't want Elena, Stefan and Damon to know that I had control over the elements, because last time I had told any of my friends of my power, they had tried to abuse and squeeze that power out of me for themselves. Needless to say that those 'friends' aren't alive anymore.

One thing was on my mind though and I asked Klaus. 'What do you need me for?' Cocking his head, the dangerously hot hybrid in front of me observed me and finally answered. 'We're going on a road trip tomorrow.'

'Road trip?' I repeated with a squeaky voice. Road tripping meant endless hours in a confined space, stinky motels and everyone getting on each other's nerves- great. Note the sarcasm.

'Hmmm, you okay with that love?' Stepping closer until no space was left between out bodies and I was pressed up against Klaus on one side and my car on the other, he leaned down until his lips were brushing the shell of my ear. I shivered because of this close contact and I swear I heard him chuckle lowly.

'Ye-yeah, sure.' I nodded rapidly, my heart beat was surely nearing the cardiac zone and the only thing that made it worse was the knowledge that Klaus could hear it. 'But what do you mean we go tomorrow?'

'Don't worry sweetheart, you'll find out.' and with those words, the hybrid disappeared with a barely noticeable gush of air.

Grumbling, I pushed myself off my car and walked back into the bar. My cheeks were probably flushed red and my heart rate like a hummingbird's.

Sitting on one of the bar stools, I ordered a vodka on the rocks. If I was going to have to go road tripping with the most dangerous man on the planet, I'd have to get drunk first. Someone got on the barstool on my left side and I tilted my head to see the black-haired vampire that I called Damon. Damon opened his mouth but I cut him off.

'Do you want a shot of vodka too?' Damon shook his head, being uncharacteristically silent.

'What's up with you?' I asked, 'Are you okay?'

'Yeah, I just happened to listen in to Klaus' and your conversation. Road trip, huh?' Damon cocked an eyebrow, grabbed my glass of vodka on the rocks and took a gulp. Cradling the glass in-between his hands he looked at me.

'You probably have a reason for going with him, I'm not going to ask because I don't want to know.' I understood what Damon was saying and where he was coming from. He wanted me to figure out my problems by myself.

I smiled. 'You're going to have to go hunting alone for now. Shame, I quite enjoyed playing the damsel in distress.'

Damon chuckled and ordered himself another shot of whiskey. 'Remember that time when you compelled that girl to run away and be afraid of me? That was the best blood I'd had in a while.'

'Yeah,' I nodded my head in agreement. 'it was quite fun to lure her out too, she was so afraid the poor girl!'

Damon shook his head while laughing. 'You know, sometimes I honestly can't believe someone as sweet and innocent looking like you can take lives like they have no meaning.'

I growled playfully at him and got an idea. 'Do you want to have a last... game before I leave?'

Damon cocked his head to the side. 'What do you mean?'

I leaned back into my barstool and gestured around the room, pointing out some girls that Damon might like. 'Take your pick. My treat.'

Damon looked at some of the girls I had pointed out, shrugged and said 'Meh, I'm in the mood for something special tonight.'

Knowing what that meant I grinned, got off my bar stool and walked out of the grill, knowing that Damon would do the same thing. 'Do you want to into the forest and look for some nice yummy campers?'

Damon snorted and turned to me. 'Race you to the edge.' and with those words Damon raced off with his vampire speed. I swore, I was only nearly as fast as Damon and knew that I couldn't catch up without help. So I ran after Damon with my vamp speed and imagined air pushing me from behind, making me faster and faster until I caught up with Damon.

We both stopped simultaneously at the edge of the tree line and I squinted into the darkness that was now painting the sky. Damon stalked into the forest and furrowed his brows. 'I can hear two heartbeats nearby and I'm hungry.'

'You want both?' I asked, still trying to figure out where exactly the two people were camping. Damon shook his head and laughed quietly when he saw my confused face and he turned me around in the opposite direction and pointed in the cluster of trees in front of us. 'That's where they are. Now go ahead and do your part, I'll know when to come in.'

I nodded to show that I understood and sped off into the woods until even I could hear two people's heartbeat with my faint vampire hearing. Slowing down to human speed, I walked over to where two people were sitting huddled together, holding sticks with bread and marshmallows over a roaring yellow fire. At that sight and the feeling of my impending fight, I felt the adrenaline rushing into my bloodstream, making me feel euphorious but not showing it on the outside.

'E-excuse me?' I asked, startling the two, what I could now make them out to be, men and making my voice a little breathless like I'd been running. 'Could you help me? There is something out there and it was following me and I'm scared and don't know what to do.' I sobbed and saw the two guys get up and try to comfort me. Or so I thought.

Both of them wore jeans and a jacket with hiking boots but even with their bulky clothing you could see that they were tall and stocky. They normally would have been intimidating but since I had met Klaus, no one but him was dangerous to me.

The first man leered at me while the second man undid his zipper and came toward me with a swagger that didn't seem to fit to his bulky body. 'Oh, we'll help you all right!' The first man got up and joined the second in his walk toward me. I smirked inwardly and cowered on the outside. 'Don't hurt me!' I wailed and the second man did exactly what I thought he would do and aimed a punch at my face while the first man was shouting at me to shut the hell up.

The second man swung his fist out a little too wide and in doing so slowing his momentum down. I easily blocked his weak attempt at a punch, grabbed his hand, twisted it and stepped away as I heard a popping noise that signified a dislocated shoulder. He rolled to the ground and clutched his arm in pain.

Before the other man could react, Damon walked from behind a tree, sped up to him and struck his fangs into the mans neck with a crunch.

I shuddered in disgust as Damon fed, and nearly didn't notice the left hook that was aimed at me by the second man whose right arm was now incapacitated from the dislocation of his shoulder. Stupid man, I thought, you couldn't just stay down like a good boy. Jumping out of the way of the man's punch, I turned with my back to him and swung around, smashing my elbow into his nose and it was lights out for the pervert.

Damon had drained the poor bastard and now moved on to the other knocked out guy while shuffled my feet and yawned, wanting to go home and in my warm, welcoming bed. I spied a half full marshmallow bag and grabbed it- the dead guys wont need it anymore. Once Damon had quenched his thirst on the other man, we departed leaving two dead bodies and a rampaged camp site behind. Walking back to the Grill where my car was waiting, Damon and I shared the bag of marshmallows, occasionally popping on into our mouths and talking about the most random things.

When we arrived at the Grill, we saw Stefan and Elena leaning against my car and talking, they did make a very cute couple those two.

'You ready to go home, Elena?' I asked and Stefan stiffened, smelling the blood that Damon had ingested and spying the blood stain from the guy's broken nose on my elbow.

'Yup,' she answered and kissed Stefan. 'see you tomorrow Stef, bye Damon.'

We got in the car and drove home quickly, maybe too quickly judging from Elena's, one again, sickly face and anxiety when we got out.

'You know what Nina,' she turned to me, 'for your birthday I'm going to give you a driving lesson.'

I snorted, walked into the house, took a hot shower and soon today's exhaustion caught up with me as I laid in bed. Snuggling further into the warmth, I fell asleep quickly.

The sunlight was filtering through my white curtains while I heard the birds tooting outside and some cars on the street in front of the house. Fresh air was coming through my open window and I pulled my covers higher, my eyes still closed.

Rolling over onto my other side I felt something warm next to me but in my hazy half-awake and half-asleep state I didn't care and subconsciously snuggled into the hotter-than-human warmth and breathed in a faintly familiar scent that made my insides tingle.

A heavy weight fell around my waist and I heard a small, deep and very male chuckle. A chuckle that was coming from someone very familiar.

But who could it be?

I really didn't care at the moment, I was warm and more happy than I'd ever been.

The weight around my waist turned out to be an arm which scooped me closer toward the warm body and I cuddled into it, sighing with content and happiness.

Oddly enough, I felt at home in this embrace. I wanted to see who had snuck in my bed so I opened my eyes and the first thing I saw was Klaus' smirking face above me.

Well, hell.

'Good morning, love.'

I tore my eyes away from his hypnotic blue ones and jerked away, my whole body flailing as I struggled with my covers. My whole being was whining from the sudden separation and all I longed for Klaus' touch again.

Rolling over onto the side of my bed that wasn't vacated by a now chuckling hybrid with a mess of blonde hair, I fought with my blanket and fell off the bed with a thump.

I groaned and got off the floor and glared at the smirking Klaus in my bed.

'What the hell are you doing in my room?' Please say he wasn't here to pick me up, please say he wasn't here to pick me up.

'I'm here to pick you up.' Damn, I was hoping he would have forgotten. He scanned my body and I was happy that I decided to put on pyjama shorts yesterday night, otherwise I'd be quite embarrassed right now. I was so lucky that it was a Monday and that Elena, Jeremy and Alaric were at school, leaving me an empty house.

I whined. 'Do we have to go now?'

'I'll give you five minutes to pack and brush your teeth.' Klaus crossed his arms behind his head and leaned back against my headboard, as if waiting for me to hurry up.

I was just standing there and observing him, his full lips, his mess of blonde hair, his electric blue eyes and impressive physique. I don't know why I felt this insane pull toward him, it'd just unexplainable, I want to be near him all the time.

'What do I need to pack? Where are we actually going?' I questioned while getting out my suitcase which I had just unpacked two nights ago.

'We're going to Georgia, so you'll need some warm clothes and maybe a jacket.' Klaus was watching me and I could feel his eyes on me, watching my every move.

Standing in front of my wardrobe, I huffed. I was in no mood to pack. Focusing on some of my warmer clothes, they flew from my wardrobe into my open suitcase which zipped itself up.

'Two minutes.' Came Klaus' reminder from my bed. Taking some black jeans, my flat leather boots, leather jacket and white t-shirt, I escaped into my bathroom, shutting the door loudly behind me.

I heard him laugh as if my annoyance amused him. Stupid sexy hybrid.

I pulled my clothes on, put my hair in a high ponytail and washed my face. Brushing my teeth, I hummed a melody once again.

I hurried back into my room where Klaus was standing next to my window with my duffelbag, still packed with all the stuff from yesterday evening.

'Have you got everything you need sweetheart?' When I nodded Klaus took my suitcase and jumped out of the window with it in hand.

As I was about to follow him out of the window he jumped back in and offered me his hand. I stared at it and fit my hand in his. Klaus picked me up bridal style as if I weighed nothing and I wrapped my arm around his neck.

'Alright?' he asked and when I said yes he jumped out of the window with me in his arms, landing soundlessly.

Klaus let me go and let me stand on my feet. On the edge of the road in front of Alaric's house was a dark BMW SUV. Klaus put my suitcase in the back while I jumped in shotgun. As we drove away, I stared at my Impala. I was going to miss her- the low growl of her engine, leather seats and the smell of the previous owner left of clove cigarettes.

As we left Maple Road my tummy growled and I blushed, embarrassed that mundane things such as hunger would be slowing us down. I clutched my tummy hoping that would keep it from making anymore noise.

As my tummy growled again, I sighed to myself. 'I should have taken the pop-tarts.'

Klaus chuckled and drove around a corner and onto a driveway that led to a diner. I looked at him, shocked that he would care or even notice if I was hungry or not.

We got out and Klaus locked the car. It was warm inside of the diner and I was thankful for the heat as it was getting quite cold outside.

I sat opposite Klaus and read the menu, ordering a stack of waffles when the waiter came. Klaus ordered a coffee and I was surprised to see how normal this day was turning out to be.

'So how long are we going to be road tripping?' I inquired of Klaus.

He shrugged. 'It really depends on how quickly we will find werewolves. We're meeting my brother in Georgia in a few days. Don't worry, you won't be bored, sweetheart.'

I shivered at the double meaning of Klaus' statement and my mouth watered as I saw a big stack of waffles on a plate and Klaus' coffee arrive. Yum, food.

I was really excited for what the rest of the day might bring.

Eating my waffles, I eyes Klaus as he sipped his black coffee. Then I remembered what he said and promptly choked on my waffle that I was eating. Eyes watering, coughing and hitting my chest with my fist, I managed to squeeze out a tearful, 'We're meeting your brother?' Then, as the thought hit my brain, 'You have a brother? There's more of you?'

Klaus chuckled at my expense and cocked an eyebrow. 'Didn't the Salvatore brothers or the doppelganger tell you about my family?'

I had caught my breath and no longer had a piece of waffle stuck in my throat. 'They didn't really have any time to give me a crash course about the Mikaelson family history.'

Klaus grinned at my reply and said, 'Since you are so eager to learn about me, I will tell you my family history.'

I harrumphed and he continued, his grin growing bigger. 'I was born in the tenth century and I have six half-siblings- Rebekah, Elijah, Finn, Kol and Henrik. I had another brother, but he died shortly after he was born. My mother Esther is the original witch and my step father was a vampire hunter called Mikael who died.'

I thought of Klaus' family history, but I was still stuck on some bits. 'If Mikael was your step father, who was your real father?' I asked, hoping to get a reply out of him. I found Klaus simply fascinating, and his eyes were on mine the whole time he spoke.

Klaus took a breath and said, 'I don't know his name, but he was a werewolf from a neighbouring village and because my dear mother simply couldn't keep her legs shut, here I am.'

'Uh, yeah.' I didn't know how to reply. 'That's, uhm.. nice.'

'If you'd have met my mother you would agree with me.' Suddenly Klaus became all intense, leaned on his forearms and snatched my last pancake off my plate.

'Hey! That was mine! Give it back!' I exclaimed as Klaus bit into it and rolled his eyes in exaggerated pleasure. I groaned inside my head- his mouth was so pouty and absolutely kissable!

'Do you really want it back?' he asked, wagging his eyebrows as he stuffed the last little bit of my oh-so-sweet little pancake into his pouty hybrid mouth.

I was annoyed now. No one eats my pancaked without my permission. 'No.' I grumbled, sounding like a grumpy little teenager.

Klaus laughed and I looked up at the sound of it, startled by the fact that it started a loving stirring in my stomach.

'They would taste better with blood anyway.' Klaus stated and chuckled again at the disguisted expression that had appeared on my face at that statement.

'That's disguisting.' Klaus drained the rest of his coffee from his cup, stood up and we walked to the counter together to pay for my breakfast. Getting my wallet out of my duffle bag I momentarily paused as I say the candy display inside of the plastic, see-through counter underneath the checkout.

There were Reeses, Mars, Moros, Picnics and Snickers and many more things to choose from, but I was just focusing on my favourite- Snickers.

I had always had a slight obsession with Snickers, perhaps it was the gooey caramel or the chewy peanuts that simply melted in your mouth.

While I eye-raped the Snickers, I noticed the Klaus was getting out money from his wallet and stepped in front of him and handed the woman behind the counter the correct money to pay for our food.

What a stupid move.

Because now, I could feel the heat from Klaus' hotter-than-average body seeping through my jacket and onto my back, warming me and making me feel comforted for some weird reason. The cashier, who was a pimply boy about the age of fifteen, gave me the change and looked at me weirdly when I perked up.

'Can I please have five Snickers?' I asked and the boy just nodded, dumbstruck that a girl would want that many Snickers. Well, dude, if you knew me you would know that I can eat a lot more than just five in one sitting. But I was that kind of girl, I could even stuff ten Snickers into my mouth, one after the other, not get sick and then still be able to close the top button of my jeans.

Handing me five snickers, the boy not so expertly looked at my chest and I instantly felt uncomfortably reminded of the time I first that I met a vampire and he looked at me with eyes filled with blood lust and a different lust in entirety.

Backing into Klaus' chest, I payed for my Snickers and got the hell out of the diner. As soon as he unlocked the BMW SUV, I jumped into the car and turned to Klaus when he started the car. Putting the Snickers into my duffel bag for safe keeping I smiled, looking forward to gorging myself on the chocolately treat.

'Thank you for stopping at the diner.' I smiled at him and was relieved when Klaus smiled back, showing his white, even teeth.

Remembering our conversation from earlier, I inquired, 'So, which one of your brothers are we going to meet in a few days? I forgot to ask earlier.'

'We're meeting Elijah.' Klaus accelerated as we left Mystic Falls and got onto a country road, sometimes passing a country or two.

'We're looking for werewolves, right? Can't you just.. sniff them out?' I asked in an innocent voice, trying not to make Klaus angry with the wolf reference.

'Yup, werewolves it is. I can sniff them out and coincidentally there are a couple nearby.' Klaus answered and I felt the well known adrenaline rush through my veins as I readied myself for the impending hike and fight to find werewolves.

Klaus stopped the car at the edge of a forest and we got out. I left my bad in the car, but got my five snickers out of it before we locked it.

We started out walking but I could tell that Klaus wanted to go a little faster than a slow stroll so I let my vampire senses get the better of me and I sniffed the air, smelling human blood that was not infused and improved with the werewolf gene.

Turning to Klaus who was watching me with a raised eyebrow, I asked, 'Up for a little snack? There are some humans nearby.'

Klaus' eyes sparkled mischievously and I could tell that he wanted some fresh blood right now.

Taking the lead, I jogged toward the campers and got reminded of my camper binge with Damon yesterday night.

Klaus walked next to me, not even needing to jog to catch up to me. When we reached the clearing where two girls were laying out their sleeping bags and eating stuff out of a can over a small fire, Klaus smirked, hugged me into his arms and whispered into my ear.

'This is going to be good. Follow my lead, love.'

And with those words he walked into the clearing with his arm around my waist.

Klaus' arm around my waist was warm and I snuggled into it subconsciously, the warmth seeping through my clothes and onto my skin.

We walked out through the bushes toward the two girls who were now looking at us with curiosity, not even aware that they would soon be dead.

They stood up and I examined them carefully, trying to find out any pieces of information which would help me defeat them if they decided to act up. Both girls wore flannel shirts with jeans and had their hair open which was a plus for me- it was easy to pull on and an excellent weak spot.

Klaus let go of me in what felt like a reluctant way and I immediately felt cold without him around me and scowled. I didn't like the feeling of not knowing what is going with my own feelings and why the hell I am reacting to everything Klaus does with intensified emotions.

The hybrid stood in the middle of the clearing, and said with a confident voice that clearly rang true to his British accent, 'Hello, my lovelies. Don't you look tasty today?'

I stifled a giggle with my hand at this completely cheesy line, but it still came out slightly muffled. Klaus turned around and mock glared at me. I raised my hands and shrugged, anyone would have laughed at that opening line.

One of the girls, the most outspoken one spoke with a grating voice that reminded me of a chipmunk. 'Who the hell are you?'

Klaus turned back and ran to the other girl who had been unmoving the whole time, pulled back her head to expose her neck and bit into it, draining her of her blood.

He lifted his head, blood dripping out of his mouth and smirked cockily at the first girl whose heart rate was now officially off the charts. It was going so fast that even I could hear it. Klaus had black veins under his eyes and golden, yellow eyes shining bright and it was clear that he was enjoying himself.

'This is what I am.' I shivered as Klaus spoke, but not out of fear but out of an insane pull that I felt toward him at this time, even as blood was on his lips he still looked like the most attractive man in the world.

Which he probably was.

Klaus attached his lips to the neck of the girl again and continued draining her. I watched the chipmunk girl as she seemed to struggle and fidget with herself, unable to tear her eyes away from Klaus feeding and knowing exactly that she'd be next.

Klaus pulled away from the second girl's neck and sighed. 'I've had better.' Looking at the other girl was now glued to the spot, staring at him, he smirked, 'Maybe you'll be tastier.'

And with those words he looked her in the eyes and compelled her. 'I want you to run away, I want you to be scared. You're being hunted by someone, but you don't know who. Run faster than you ever have and don't stop.'

The girl gave a startled gasp and ran away from the clearing while I just stood there and frowned. I had been looking forward to a fight.

'And what was the point of that?' I inquired, genuinely interested in Klaus' actions. He just smiled, walked up to me and took a strand of my dark hair, twirling it through his fingers while he gave me a real smile.

'I thought I'd let you play for a bit.'

A smile grew on my face and the adrenaline from earlier shot back through my veins, making me jittery and excited for the impending hunt. I still had a question though. 'Do you want me to kill her or just play around with her?'

Klaus thought it over for a second and answered. 'I'm still feeling a tad peckish, so keep her alive. I'll catch up with you in a few minutes.'

That was all I needed to hear and I ran after the girl, using my vampire senses and followed her scent until I heard her heavy, running footsteps a couple of meters in front of her. I flashed in front of her, making her crash into me and her eyes immediately filled with fear.

'C-can you help me? P- ple- please, there's someone after me!' The girl stuttered and I sighed, annoyed that she was so scared. I liked it more when my victims fought back and tried to hurt me- which they never could.

I looked into her dull, brown eyes and compelled her. 'I want you to stop being afraid and start getting angry. You want to fight me, you think you're better than me, you think you can win.'

As soon as those words left my mouth, the girl's fist tried to connect with my right cheek. Sloppy.

I blocked it and danced away from her, happy that I could power myself out and let out some steam. She tried to round house kick me in the stomach and it showed that she clearly had some defensive training. The first punch was just a test to see what my strength was.

I ducked under her kick and jumped up, knocking the side of her jaw with my elbow. A crack resounded through the forest and the girl fell to the ground with her broken jaw and mangled grunts and cries of pain escaping the side of her mouth.

Damn, I was hoping that the fight would be kind of longer. I always do get a bit carried away and hit them too hard at first.

Reaching down and gripping the girls head in my hand I compelled her again. 'I don't want you to feel the pain in your jaw. You don't notice that your jaw is broken. You want to get even with me for some vague reason. You will fight to an inch to your life. You will not give up. Fight.'

After I finished compelling her, I took a couple of steps back, watching her get up. Her face was set in an ugly mask, full of hate and a bit of unconscious pain.

I grinned a bit. This was going to be so fun.

The girl launched herself at me and I amused myself by stepping out of the way and watching as she landed on the forest floor.

'Come on,' I provoked her, 'is that all you can do?'

With a frustrated scream, she stood up and tried to elbow me in the gut. The keyword was tried- I caught her arm, shifted my weight and threw her over my shoulder where she lay with her arm still in my grip.

As I put more and more pressure on her arm, she started crying out and trying to fight back, but it was all useless because with her one arm in my grip, I could determine if I wanted her to stay on the floor or not.

I was getting bored of her incessant whimpering and broke her arm with an audible snap. I let go of her arm and the girl didn't get up again. She cried out in pain and I was strangely proud of what I had done to her.

I think I was a little bit too rough with her. Well, what can you do about it?

Once again, I hear clapping behind me and found Klaus applauding me.

'Nice show, love. But now it's my turn.' He sauntered confidently over to the whimpering girl and bit savagely into her neck as she screamed bloody murder.

I felt a sense of hunger in my stomach and put my hands into my pockets where I had stashed the five Snickers bars. Oh, yes- if Klaus could eat now, I could do the same.

Opening the Snickers pocket, I made a loud and obnoxious sound with it as I stuffed the paper in my other pocket while I held the unwrapped Snickers in my hand.

Klaus, meanwhile, had finished his eh.. meal and observed me chewing the delicious chocolately goodness.

'Hungry, love? I would have shared the girl with you.' Klaus snickered as I mock gagged. 'If you get to eat, I get to eat.' I shared my analogy with him.

We walked back to the car when Klaus spoke up, breaking the comfortable silence that had stretched itself in-between us. 'I got a phone call from Elijah while you were otherwise occupied with the human.'

Frowning I looked up, hoping that it wasn't any bad news. 'What did he want?'

We reached our car and Klaus unlocked it. 'He said he'd meet us earlier in a hotel not too far from here.'

'When does he want to meet?' I asked the hybrid who was getting into the car while I was doing the same.

Klaus started the engine, turned the radio and and smirked at me. 'We're meeting him now.'

Oh goody!

After a couple of minutes I became restless and changed the radio station to something different. I found a channel that claimed it 'Plays 80's and 90's twenty-four seven'. Oh yeah, I could do with that. I grinned at Klaus when 'Walking on Sunshine' by Katrina and the Waves came on.

I shook my head, my hair flailing wildly around it and sang along.

_'I used to think maybe you loved me now baby I'm sure and I just cant wait till the day when you knock on my door now every time I go for the mailbox, gotta hold myself down cos I just wait till you write me your coming around, I'm walking on sunshine, wooah!'_

Klaus roared with laughter and I joined in, my tinkling laughter mixing with his throaty and raw tones, blending them into something that sounded very comfortable.

I got a sudden thought and couldn't help but voice it.

'Isn't that song kind of offensive toward vampires?' Klaus looked at me and raised his eyebrows and chuckled.

'I guess it is. But not really toward vampires with daylight rings.' I looked at Klaus hands and didn't see a daylight ring. That was weird.

'Hey, why aren't you wearing one? I thought vampires had to wear one, otherwise there would be a barbecue going on here.' I grimaced at that thought. Klaus flavoured barbecue- yuck. Eww... although, I wonder what he would taste like..

'You seem to have forgotten that I'm a hybrid, love. I don't need a daylight ring anymore because of my werewolf side. Basically, I'm inconvicable.' He grinned wolfishly at me and I gulped. Crap- Klaus for eternity, now that wasn't going to be boring. It would most likely be fun as hell, but Klaus didn't need to know what I was thinking.

'So, what kind of guy is Elijah?' I asked, curious to get to know someone who had known Klaus for over one thousand years.

Klaus pondered that question for a minute before he answered, 'Elijah is really one of a kind. He's caught in the eighteenth century where everyone was polite and he is generally trying to be the perfect gentleman to everyone all the time.'

I thought that over for a second and answered, 'Doesn't that get quite

The song ended and I turned the volume down as a song came on that I didn't know. 'He sounds nice.' I smiled at the hybrid and undid my seatbelt as we parked on the parking lot of a huge hotel named Hotel Carissma.

We walked through the glass doors and warm air rushed over Klaus and me and instantly heated me up. The floor was polished and a creamy white and I couldn't help but wonder how much fun I'd have if I had packed my fluffy socks with me. I'd spend my entire time just zooming and sliding around.

Klaus placed his warm hand on the small of my back and led me toward the receptionist who was a small blonde woman who was checking out Klaus. My Klaus. Mine. Mine and mine alone. Not hers. Mine.

That stupid blonde woman was checking him out really obviously now and I was starting to get pissed. Pissed and possessive- Klaus was mine. That bitch was going to get hurt if she kept on looking at him like he was a piece of meat.

I felt weird, I had known Klaus for, what, three days? I can't already feel possessive of him! He wasn't mine. But I wanted him to be.

Klaus talked to the woman and got the room number that Elijah was staying in. As we walked away, Klaus' arm still around my waist, I turned my head back to the woman, smirked at her and childishly stuck my tongue out at her. The woman's eyes widened and I stifled a giggle as she gave me the stinky eye.

Na-na-na-na-na-na-naaaaa! He's mine and you can't have him.

The hybrid lead me to the lifts and when we got in he pressed the button for the twelfth floor. As the doors closed, he turned to me and smirked.

'Don't think I don't know what you did down there.' he said in a smug voice that just dripped with arrogance.

Shit!

Well, when in trouble just pretend you don't know what anyone is talking about. That's probably going to be my new mantra.

'I don't know what you're talking about.' I said in a slightly higher voice, feigning ignorance.

Klaus chuckled. 'You know exactly what I'm talking about, love.'

My face started burning hot and I probably looked like a tomato, but I was saved from answering Klaus when the lift doors opened and I jumped outside quickly. Trust me to get into these kind of sticky situations.

We approached a door with the room number 254 on it and Klaus knocked, while I tried to imagine what Elijah might look like.

The door opened quickly and revealed a handsome man with a thin but muscular body. His hair was short and brown, he had a strong jawline and hazel brown eyes.

The guy held out a hand and as I placed my hand in his, he kissed it and I blushed. Jesus, the Mikaelson men are handsome devils!

I can't wait to see the other two brothers! Klaus and I walked into Elijah's room after we introduced ourselves and spotted a comfortable armchair and sat on it. If I ever get to go home, I'll buy one for myself.

Klaus and Elijah started a conversation about hybrids and if Elijah wanted to join us on Klaus' quest to create more hybrid servants.

I was just bored and fiddling with my necklace when the door opened and hit the wall with a loud band and I looked straight into dark eyes that felt like they were staring into my soul.

'Uhmm..' I really didn't know what to say. I mean, what would you say if a vampire was looking into your eyes like they were the sun. Sunny eyes. Haha. I decided to go with the friendly approach, let my necklace go and simply said, 'Hi.'

This seemed to startle to guy as he probably thought that I'd be scared. He had dark brown hair and greeny-brown eyes that were darker than the ones of Elijah, but they also sparkled with mischief. I knew that I'd get along with him very nicely- but only if he helped me annoy Klaus and Elijah.

'What are you doing here Kol?' this came from Klaus and the guy named Kol broke our eye contact and straightened up but still stayed in my personal bubble. God dang it, did personal space not exist in the tenth century?

Kol chuckled, 'I heard that you were in town and brought a... snack. So I thought I'd join you in your adventurous escapades and say hello.'

I stopped listening after Kol called me a snack- A SNACK. Bloody hell, I wasn't sure if I was going to be getting along with him after all. My anger fuelled my magic and I could feel it lashing out angrily and expanding in the room.

One magical tendril enveloped Kol and threw him against a wall with enough force to have killed a regular human. I was getting really angry that a vampire would see me as a snack, could he not understand that I wasn't one? I mean, sure, I was a witch, but I couldn't fully defend myself against him- I wasn't that powerful.

Kol stood up quickly with ruffled hair and sped toward me, pushing me against a wall and holding me by my neck. I channelled my energy and zapped him with it, just enough to make him let go and giving me a chance to run across the room where Elijah and Klaus sat and watched us with amusement on their faces.

Klaus chuckled at the stormy look on my face and I pouted. I couldn't help it- I always pouted.

The hybrid took my hand and pulled me toward him, wrapping both his arms around my waist and setting me on his lap. Bloody hell, Klaus was warm and smelt delicious. I was almost certain that I was about as red as a tomato and this was confirmed when Kol came over and smirked at my face as he settled himself on the chair opposite of Elijah's.

I glared at him, 'Don't call me a snack again.' Kol laughed and I started to get angry again- how dare Kol insinuate that I was weak? Or that I couldn't kill him- I could!

Klaus tightened his arms around me and I relaxed further into his intoxicating warmth and I suddenly felt content and as if I belonged in Klaus's arms. Elijah was watching us and I smiled happily at him.

Kol broke the silence. 'Klaus?'

'Yes brother?' Klaus questioned and picked up a strand of my long dark hair and curled it around his fingers, toying with it. It felt nice and I was very comfortable in this situation. Since I was a child I always loved it when people played with my hair and Klaus was a master at, erm, playing with my hair.

'Why do you and Nina share the same scent?'

Klaus froze and stopped playing with my hair. I slapped his hand lightly and urged him to continue, while I was listening into their conversation and waiting for his answer.

It came after a few seconds. 'I really hadn't noticed. But when you mentioned it, it's really quite obvious.'

Klaus and I shared the same scent. What the hell did this mean? My mind was whirring, trying to come up with a suitable answer, but it was failing.

Elijah suddenly got a strange look on his face and I watched him as he opened his mouth. 'I have heard of this before, but it is only supposed to be a legend, a myth created to sweeten the ideology of immortality.'

The air sharpened as Klaus's, Kol's and my attention snapped to Elijah.

Klaus lazily waved one hand in the air as a gesture to carry on. 'Continue.'

Elijah did. 'According to this legend, a man born master of both the sun and the moon shall gain a companion, a mate, a consort of sorts. Mates are immortal and can only die at each other's hands. Since this is only a myth, I don't really know much more about this. We might have to look over the legend at the manor later on.'

'How do you know if Klaus and I are mates?' I asked, curiosity burning through my veins.

Elijah thought about my question for a few seconds but then he answered. 'Mates share scents and are drawn to each other. The legend also said that if the two mates combine they will have power that no man has ever experienced before.'

'Huh.' was my reply. Klaus, it seemed, was perfectly content just listening to Elijah's explanation and playing with my hair. Was Klaus my mate? It certainly seemed like it and I wouldn't really mind having him as my mate- bloody hell, I'd be hysterically happy.

Kol scrutinised mine and Klaus's position, stood up and walked over to Elijah, only to perch on one of the arm rests of the armchair. 'How would one claim a mate?' he asked and Klaus shifted me in his lap into a more comfortable position, where I would also be closer to him than in my previous position. Sneaky bastard.

'Through a bite. But both of the mates have to be bitten by each other to show other people that they are taken.' Elijah said.

Kol chose this moment to speak up. 'Klaus, do you think you and Nina are mates?' I waited for Klaus's answer impatiently as I waited for him to mull over everything Elijah had said.

'I'm quite certain we are.' My heart literally skipped a beat as I heard Klaus say this and he chuckled as he it. 'Don't want to give you a heart attack, love.'

I snorted. 'I'm immortal now, remember?'

Klaus flat out laughed at this and Elijah and Kol joined in. Trust me to make them laugh.

The messy blonde hybrid took my hand and lifted it to his lips, kissing it softly. I blushed again and Kol laughed at me again. 'Ooh, look at that! She's going red!'

Elijah chortled and Klaus started laughing again while Kol looked like he was going to fall of the armrest.

I grumbled but calmed down when Klaus got up and pulled me with him. 'I think a change in plans is in order. I want to know as much as possible about this legend. where did you say it was at again?' Klaus asked Elijah.

'The last time I saw it, it was at our Mystic Falls manor.' Elijah got up from his armchair and gathered a small packed duffel bag from on top of the bed and walked toward the door, Kol on his heels.

'What are you guys doing?' Klaus asked and got his reply when Kol eagerly answered. 'We're coming with you guys, of course. It has been too long since I have seen the delicious doppelgänger.' Kol smirked. 'By the way, can I kill her this time?'

Klaus snorted and replied. 'Do whatever you want.'

The four of us exited room 254, took the elevator down to the ground floor and waited in the foyer for Elijah to check out of his room. Klaus, Kol and I were sitting on a comfortable couch and Kol, once again, decided to talk. Yay- not. I was rather happy that Klaus, Elijah, Kol and I had this conversation about mates because Klaus was holding my hand right now. I was internally freaking out while externally I was as cool, calm and collected as an ice-queen. Or not, judging form the burn of my cheeks which suggested that they were bright red once again.

'I'm hungry!' Kol whined. I stuck my hand into my jacket pocket and pulled out one of my remaining four Snickers and offered it to him. 'Snickers?'

'No, thank you. I was hoping for blood actually. Do you think Elijah has some in his duffle-bag?' Kol answered. Klaus was still holding my hand and his grip was warm and solid, sending little sparks of electricity through my veins which, I was sure, Klaus could feel too judging from his slight smile.

I shrugged, 'I don't know. He might.'

Elijah walked back to us then with the duffle-bag in question held in his hand and we all stood up to leave the hotel. On the way to the door though, I saw that horrible little chipmunk-like woman staring at Klaus again. She was also glaring at me like she did before and I sent a smug smile her way and snickered when a tick appeared in her eye.

Any moment now she would explode.

We stood in front of Klaus's big car when he asked his siblings if they had gotten here with their cars or simply ran. Elijah had been here for a while without a car and Kol said that he had compelled a woman to drive him here and then he had sucked her dry.

Maybe I should talk to Kol about his habit of giving too much information. Or maybe not- Kol was quite entertaining.

Klaus gave Elijah the keys and sat me in the back with him while Kol called shotgun.

Elijah turned down the road and Kol turned the radio on and started to sing along to some nameless song that I've never heard of before. Elijah turned the radio off. Kol turned it on again. Elijah tunred it off again. And Kol turned it on again.

All this happened in about five seconds and their hands were moving so fast that they seemed blurred even to my enhanced eyes.

I giggled and Klaus slung an arm around my waist, pulled me into his body and played with my hair like he did before in the hotel room. He was warm, warmer than a human, but I found it to be quite nice and cuddled into him.

'Are you tired?' Klaus asked me as I yawned. I nodded. I hadn't been sleeping well for a while now.

Klaus took off my seatbelt and laid me down as much as I could on the spacious backseat and pulled my head into his lap, stroking my hair again. 'Sleep.' he commanded and I smiled. He cared.

And sleep I did.

I woke up as the car engine seized and the radio went out. Huh, I guess Kol got his way and everyone listened to the radio for the whole ride back to Mystic Falls.

I stretched and yawned as Klaus chuckled at my expense.

'Had a nice sleep, love?' he asked and I was surprised that I actually did. I hadn't had such a good sleep in a long time.

'Yeah, I never knew the backseat of a car could be so comfortable.' I grinned and sat up as Kol and Elijah started another argument about who-know-what and we all got out of the car.

The car was parked in a long, sloping driveway filled with gravel which was situated in front of a large white manor which was in an astoundingly good condition. Maybe the Mikaelson family bought it when it was being built and lived in it so that it couldn't deteriorate.

Klaus had grabbed mine and Elijah's duffel-bag from the car.

'How long are we going to stay in Mystic Falls?' I asked, eager to find out if we were staying more than a day so that I could meet up with Damon,Stefan and Elena again. Maybe Elena hadn't noticed my absence. I had only been gone for a day after all.

'For about as long as it takes to read over the myth and get more information about us being mates.' Klaus transferred my duffel-bag to his other hand in which he was also holding Elijah's and out his free arm around my waist.

I snuggled into him, glad for his above-normal temperature and yawned. That sleep was seriously the best I'd ever had.

Elijah opened a huge oak door and held it open for the rest of us as we trailed into the manor after him. What a gentleman.

The inside of the sprawling manor was decked out luxuriously, with lots of wood and reddish-brown colours which reminded me of being outside in a forest. Most of the furniture looked positively monolithic and very sturdy and there was a huge couch from as far as I could see.

Klaus walked to the couch and sat on it, his warm arm still around my waist. I was starting to awake fully and I had gained energy from my nap in the car.

I got up from the couch and regrettably left Klaus behind. I walked toward a painting which I had spotted when I first walked into the room.

It was an oil painting depicting a landscape from what looked like the eighteen hundreds.

'This is beautiful.' I said, turning back to the men who had made themselves comfortable on the couches, Kol lounging on an armchair and sucking on a blood-bag.

Klaus smirked. 'Thank you.'

I gaped. 'You drew that? I know you draw, but seriously? This is ridiculously good!' Klaus puffed out his chest at my words and I could literally feel his pride radiating through the room.

'Don't inflate his head even more, he might not be able to walk ever again.' this came from Kol and I snorted as I saw the glare the Klaus sent him.

I heard a decidedly female snicker from across the room and I flexed my magic to feel another person in the big lounge room. The female was blonde, skinny and pretty- she looked similar to the Mikaelson men.

She stepped out from the shadows and raced to hug Kol who had stood up quickly to enable her to do that.

'Kol! You're back!' she exclaimed and I could see that Kol was definitely her favourite. From what I have seen so far, I'm just going to go with her being Rebekah, the only Mikaelson female in a group full of boys.

'And who is this?' Rebekah now fully turned her attention to me, one arm still around Kol's shoulders as she eyed me.

'This is Nina.' Klaus said, got up from the couch and hugged me from behind while pulling me back to his original position on the couch with him.

'She's my mate.'

Rebekah stared. And stared. 'What do you mean she's you mate?' she asked finally while critically observing every little thing Klaus and I did while sitting so close to one another.

Klaus picked up a tendril of my dark hair and played with it while letting out a huff of air as he answered his sister's question. 'According to a legend, a hybrid would gain a mate which would sweeten their shared immortality and create a lot of power.'

'Huh. Do you have to claim each other and what not?' she asked, raising an eyebrow as she sat down opposite of us with her arm still around Kol's shoulder who sat down next to her. Klaus nodded. 'We have to bite each other.'

Rebekah then nodded and threw one leg over the other one and I saw her shoes. 'Oh my God.' I breathed, 'Are those Gianmarco Lorenzi snake pumps?' Rebekah's eyes flashed as she recognised me as another fashion lover. 'Yes they are. Do you like shopping?' she asked, daring me to say no.

Did I like shopping? Pft. Yes. 'Are you kidding? I could spend days in a shoe store? Where did you get the snake pumps? I would love to own a pair.'

Rebekah bounced in her seat and squealed. 'We simply have to go shopping sometime? How about tomorrow?' I nodded my head enthusiastically. 'Yes, definitely. I didn't have the time to go shopping yet, so you have to show me around.'

Rebekah squealed again and rushed off to get a blood-bag for herself. I snuggled deeper into Klaus's chest and laid my head on his collarbone. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent that was Klaus while he and Kol started an argument about something I didn't keep track off.

The front door opened with a bang and a very familiar voice laced with anger and surprise filled the room. 'What the hell Nina? Why are you sitting in Klaus's lap?' I opened my eyes and saw (surprise, surprise) Damon.

This was going to be a tad weird to explain.

'Erm..' I really didn't know how to answer that.

Damon stepped forward threateningly and a low growl erupted from Klaus's throat as I tried to remedy the situation by getting up from my mate's lap.

Klaus just pulled my closer into his chest and tightened his arms around my waist. 'I'll take care of this, love.' he murmured into my ear and I visibly shivered as his hot breath caressed the shell of my ear. The hybrid obviously noticed and smirked while he got up and pushed me back into the seat when I started to get up with him.

I could feel Klaus's annoyance and I knew that it was not aimed at me, but at Damon.

Damon tensed as Klaus walked closer to him and looked like he wanted to recoil in fear because my blonde hybrid did strike an impressive figure, one could practically feel the waves of power rolling off him.

Klaus circled Damon slowly, reminding me of a panther that I saw on the discovery channel once. 'So you want to know what's going on, do you?' The older Salvatore visibly gulped but he still found courage and nodded slowly, not taking his eyes off Klaus's form. I didn't take my eyes off him either, but that was because he was so fricking hot! And he was my mate.

'The simple thing is that Nina is my mate. If you want a more elaborate explanation, ask Nina.' Klaus said and scooped me up from my perch on the seat and pulled me down with him as he sat down back again.

Damon turned his eyes on mine. 'Elaborate.' He said in a short clipped tone and I cleared my throat and started speaking.

'There is this legend that says that the first Hybrid would gain a companion, a mate. Together, they would be more powerful than anything else on earth and would live happily together forever. That's about the gist of it.' Damon's eyes had turned slightly curious and I knew he was going to ask more questions due to his inquisitive nature of dealing with things. He was also very nosy and loved snooping around.

Before he could open his mouth, however, I spoke. 'We don't really know much more, but we're still in the middle of analysing the whole myth.' The Salvatore walked towards us, but stopped and fell gracelessly into the armchair across from Klaus and me.

'That was a lot to take in.' he said and I made a small noise in agreement.

Klaus turned his head and buried his nose into my long dark hair, nuzzling my neck, chuckling quietly as he felt the small shiver that went through my body as he did that. 'Like that, pet?' Closing my eyes and humming in agreement I was completely comfortably with where I was right now. All was right with the world, I had a mate- his family liked me and Damon didn't outright hate me.

Damon's voice cut through my lethargic state and I opened my eyes to let him know I was listening.

'You probably shouldn't tell Elena right away.' He said, 'wait a couple of weeks and complete the bond, whatever you have to do for that. She won't accept Klaus right away unless someone compels her.' Now, there was a problem. 'So.. are you okay with Klaus and me?' I asked. I didn't want to loose Damon as a friend- he was just the best and would always be around when I needed him. He was only like that around me though.

'Yeah, you guys actually kind of fit together. I wouldn't have thought that before, but seeing you both sitting there together makes you fit, somehow.' He said and I smiled a warm smile full of appreciation at him and he smiled back.

Suddenly, though, Damon got a very serious expression on his face and turned to Klaus. 'I'm going to give you a little bit of advice here with Nina.' he said and Klaus grinned, knowing that Damon was only mock serious and was probably about to pull a joke. 'Alright mate, go ahead.' The hybrid said and waved a hand in the air to tell him to go on.

Damon cleared his throat and sat up straighter. 'Under no circumstances should you let Nina drive. Ever.'

Damon and Klaus laughed loudly and I was glaring at Damon with a mocking look. 'Oh, Damon. You really shouldn't have said that. You see, darling, I know many of your secrets, most of them really embarrassing. You really wouldn't every female in Mystic Falls to mysteriously know that Damon Salvatore is really Damon Salvawhore.'

Klaus roared with laughter and the vibrations went through his chest and onto my back where I snuggled back into him, giggling at the affronted look that Damon was sporting.

'Damon Salvawhore? Really?' he asked in an exasperated tone and I giggled even harder.

'Yes Damon. Really.'

After Damon left, Klaus and I stayed on the couch and snuggled for a bit more, even though he would scoff at me for using that particular world. I was enjoying just laying back against Klaus; his strong arms snaked around me and surrounding me with his manly scent, which enveloped me, like a second hug.

Soon enough though, Kol came back and swatted me on the nose. I slapped the offending hand away and cuddled closer into my mate and shut my eyes tighter, not wanting to leave.

'Nina.'

Pause. I wanted to see how annoyed I could make him by ignoring him.

'Nina.'

Pause. On second thought, he was probably doing the same thing.

'Ni-'

'I will punch you in the throat!'

I opened my eyes irritably and shot a glare at Kol before I looked at the hybrid's eyes which made my insides tingly pleasantly as I saw the loving look in them. 'We need to get your clothes so you can stay here.' Said Kol and I turned around in my mate's arms and asked, 'You want me to stay here?'

Klaus looked at me like I was stupid for questioning that. 'Of course I want you to stay with me, love. You're mine and I would prefer that everyone in town knew that as soon as possible.'

He stroked my hair and I sighed. 'Elena and Bonnie are going to have a heart attack.' The hybrid snorted and I reluctantly stood up and asked Kol if he wanted to come with me to get my stuff.

He obviously agreed so we took his car and drove to Elena's house. Once we parked on the driveway I turned to Kol. 'Whatever you do, don't make her mad or touch her stuff.'

Kol grinned at me innocently, I really had no idea how someone so mischievous could look so not dangerous. I sighed, 'Okay, lets get this over with.' We marched to the front door and I opened it with my key, hoping that no one was home and Kol and I could just get my stuff and disappear like nothing happened.

But of course, my luck ran out. Like it always does.

Elena stood at the top of the stairs and stared down at us, eyebrows raised incredulously as I invited Kol into the house. 'Nina! What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?' I grimaced and lied with practiced ease. 'I was out shopping and then I met Kol. We spent the day together and went to a pub afterwards. Sorry that I didn't call you, I just didn't want to worry you.'

Elena absorbed that and smiled softly at me. 'That's okay, you know that I'm a bit of a worry-wart. But you do know who you just invited in, right?' I nodded, 'Yeah, Kol told me all about his family. I must say that Klaus sounds very nice.' I answered and Kol snorted. 'Very nice?' he whispered, 'I'm going to tell him that.'

I could feel my cheeks going red and at the corner of my eyes I saw Elena grinning at the two of us and I couldn't help but think that she seemed a little jealous. I dragged Kol to my room and yelled down the stairs. 'Bye Elena, I just have to talk to Kol in here.'

I shut the door and he leaned against it, waggling his eyebrows. 'You have to talk to me?'

I glared at him. 'I think Elena may like you.' Kol didn't reply but I saw a little bit of shock filter through his face as he processed the information that I so nicely dumped on him. 'What?'

'You like her too, right?' I asked and hoped for a yes. 'Maybe.' Kol said but I saw straight through him. I started to smile. 'Oh, this is great! Can I play matchmaker for the two of you?'

Kol groaned. 'Oh God. What have I done?'

'You my dear friend, have just unleashed the awesome monster that is Nina Morgan.' I smirked and started to throw my clothes into the still-open suitcase in front of my bed that Kol was still lying on with his hands over his head.

Brushing my long brown hair over my shoulder, I turned to the bathroom and grabbed some of the towels that I brought with me and all of my hair accessories, at least the ones I hadn't already taken with me when I left with Klaus.

I was bending over to get something out of the counter underneath the sink when my reflection caught my eye and I stood up straight abruptly, gasping slightly at what I'd found. My shirt had slid over my left shoulder as I had bend over and there was something new underneath my collarbone. Two small scars, miniature in size, one in the form of a sun and the other of a full moon resided under the bone.

I had never seen these scars before, and what had really freaked me out was that I didn't even know that they had formed, I didn't even know how. 'Kol?' I called, my voice coming out wobbly and uncertain. What did this mean? Where did the scars came from? The sun and the moon obviously represented Klaus as he was a hybrid and neither bound to the sun or the moon.

Kol appeared behind me in a second and raised his eyebrows. In answer to his unspoken question I pulled the collar of my shirt away from my neck and watched Kol's reaction as his eyebrows travelled further up his forehead as he closely inspected the new and unfamiliar scars.

'When did you get those?' He asked in a serious tone which was completely out of character for him. 'I-I don't know. They were just there. Do you think Klaus has some as well?' I asked, trying not to panic about the new scars. How could they just appear. I leaned closer towards the mirror so that my nose was nearly touching that of my reflection and inspected the marks.

Even though I was shocked at how suddenly they just appeared out of nowhere, I had to admit that they were beautiful and very delicate. As if someone with a small needle and drawn or carved them into my skin.

Kol shrugged but he was still eyeing the marks with interest. 'Don't know. We'll find out when we get home.' He walked out of the bathroom, letting me gather some of my accessories and putting them in my bag in my old room.

'Kol? Do you mind if we just run to the store and pick something up? I'm famished and I want a snack.' I asked while gathering one of my bags in my arms and watching Kol pick up my other suitcase. Kol grunted and smirked at me. 'Maybe we'll find something for me to eat as well.'

I laughed, albeit shakily, trying to get the confusion from clouding my mind. How did the scars appear? And why? 'Yeah, maybe.' We walked out of my room and to Kol's car and put the suitcases in it while I quickly ran to the house and yelled 'Bye Elena!' into the kitchen.

I heard fast footsteps approaching and soon Elena was standing in front of me. 'What do you mean bye? And why have you got your suitcases? Are you moving out?'

'Well, yeas I'm kind of moving out, but I'll be in the neighbourhood. As for who I'm moving in with, that's a surprise.' I hugged her quickly and whispered into her ear. 'I'm so going to get you and Kol together.' Elena extracted herself from my hug and blushed a shade of red that was very reminiscent of a ripe tomato. 'Do you think he likes me?'

I snorted. 'What, are you blind? Of course he does!' I pushed her back into the house as she tried to follow me out of it and waved as I ran to the car and jumped into the passenger seat.

Kol looked over at me and smirked as he pulled the car out of the driveway. 'Don't think I don't know what you're trying to pull.' he said. I put on a fake confused look and turned innocent eyes on Kol. 'I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about. Even if I did, I would deny it.'

'Sure you would,' Kol drawled. 'Now, what store would you like to go to? Is there a specific one or just the first one that we come across?' he asked. 'I don't really care, any store is okay as long as they have pop tarts and Snickers.' I answered and got rewarded with a snort from Kol.

'Snickers? You really like those chocolate bars don't you?' he asked and I gasped loudly. 'They are not just chocolate bars! They are heaven in a bite sized package, they are everything you would ever want, they are just... awesome.' I breathed out in one breath and took a big gulp of air after my small rant.

Kol started laughing and I joined in with a snort. 'Lets just say that Snickers to you is what blood is to me.' said Kol and I nodded vigorously. 'Yes, exactly. You're probably the only person who understands that.' I patted Kol on the shoulder after I said that.

By now we had reached the parking space of a large commercial supermarket and Kol and me got out of the car and walked into the store. It was a big and light store and there were many people around, despite the late hour of seven o'clock in the evening.

I steered Kol directly toward the sweet aisle and grabbed a multi pack of Snickers bars, some Skittles and swiftly walked into the next aisle to grab three packets of pop tarts. Kol was just walking behind me and snickering at the way I was trying to hold everything in my hands because I didn't take a basket. 'Don't you laugh at me.' I grumbled at him, but the effect was kind of ruined as I had to tuck the bag of Skittles under my chin in order to carry everything.

We stood in line for the cashier and the woman in front of us was seriously pissing me off as I put my items on the conveyor belt. The woman was arguing with the cashier, a young girl that looked like a fourteen year old. It was probably her first day at work since she worn a trainee tag on her uniform. The girl was trying to be nice and to get through this bad customer and move on.

'You gave me the wrong change, you stupid girl. You're the worst help I've ever had!' The woman insulted the poor teen and my anger levels rose and I turned to her. 'Hey, give the girl a break.' I said, trying to stay calm and the woman exploded on me. 'Why don't you mind your own business?' she snapped at me.

Kol was just watching us, obviously trying to see how I would handle this, whereas the poor teen cashier was watching us with wide eyes- probably not believing that a stranger had just defended her. I turned to the woman cooly and answer in a cutting voice. 'Lady, I'm a veterinarian. Bitches are my business.'

Kol exploded with laughter behind me and the cashier started giggling, probably set off by Kol. All the people around us who had stopped to listen gave me approving looks and the affronted woman just took her stuff and hightailed it out of the shop.

After we had paid and I got profusely thanked by the poor girl, Kol and I were in the car again and on the way home. I ripped open the Skittles bag and offered some to Kol. 'Want some?' I asked. 'No thanks, I prefer blood.' he answered, the amusement from my stunt in the store still in his eyes.

'We should invent blood flavoured Skittles.' I said and Kol looked at me weirdly. 'What?' I defended myself, 'Then I could open your eyes to the magnificent world of blood flavoured Snickers and Skittles.'

Kol just threw his head back and laughed loudly.

Kol and Nina went off to get her stuff from the annoying Petrova doppelgängers house. My mate was going to be moving in with me which meant that I had constant access to her and she would be around all the time. It was probably the best idea I had ever had.

I quite liked that arrangement as it meant that I could watch out for her all the time and show her that I really liked her. It wasn't quite love yet- but what else could you expect, I had only known her for about two days. We had all the time in the world to get to know each other.

But in these two days I hadn't been able to get her out of my mind- her hair, her laugh, her blush when I caught her hiding away the sketch of me, the small furrow between her eyebrows as she concentrated on something, the way she moved- smooth and elegant.

A week ago I had thought that love was a vampire's greatest weakness- something that should be abolished and hidden away in the biggest recesses of the human mind. But this one girl- this woman had changed my mind. Her beauty was astounding and her personality even better. The fact that if we mated- and we would- we would have power never known to man before, didn't hurt either. From what I'd seen in the forest when my little mate had been working her powers, she was already powerful.

Usually this would make me frown since someone with that much power could have the potential to bring me down, but instead I only felt pride and admiration. After all, I didn't believe that she would do that to me. It seemed as though she was a little attached.

When Damon had visited I had been a bit angry at him intruding on our time and demanding an explanation. I had felt such a surge of protectiveness and possessiveness that I nearly ripped Damon's head off for just looking at Nina. Nina's presence, however, had calmed me down and I had settled for glaring at him and giving him short and unsatisfying answers. I could feel that Nina was my mate- I simply wanted to hold her close and love her.

I needed her and she needed me.

What could I do in the time that she was gone?

Deciding on something I called one of my hybrids, Dean. I turned him a few weeks ago and he had been decidedly useful with the renovations in several of my properties. This week, though, I had ordered him to stay in this house just in case I needed something.

And now I did. Hm, that was handy.

Dean jogged in through the front door and halted in front of me, his ash-brown hair swinging over his forehead. 'Yes Klaus?' he asked, his eyes not meeting mine due to his lower Hybrid status and showing his submission.

Oh, how I loved being in power. That feeling- that rich, dark, magnificently wicked, sinful feeling cursing through his veins like some obscure secret known only to him. It empowered him and made his position as Alpha male even more appetising.

'I want you to get the bedroom next to mine ready for inhabitancy.' I drawled and smirked as the young, foolish hybrid practically ran from the room in order to please his master.

'And Dean,' I called, my smirk growing as Dean froze and turned, eager to help his master again. 'It want this done as quick as you can, okay? And make it pretty.'

The young hybrid's head nodded and he scurried from the room, his head probably already full of ideas for the new bedroom.

I let out a real smile and sat down in one of the armchairs in front of a roaring fire. Staring into it, I was suddenly struck by inspiration and picked up my sketchbook which lay nearby and began to draw Nina in all her beauty.

I just hoped she was going to like this sketch because this was the first gift I was to give her. I was an old-fashioned gentleman and knew that I couldn't just jump into a relationship with Nina, even though she was my mate. I was going to woo her and make her feel like she should feel- special and loved.

The courting of Nina had now officially begun.

Kol and I had a great time, but it was time to return home, home to Klaus. I still couldn't believe that I was moving in with him, it seemed unreal- like a dream that I was desperately clinging on to.'What are you thinking about?' Kol asked and I answered truthfully. 'This whole situation… it feels as if I'm dreaming. You know? I'm dreaming and I don't want to wake up.' I snorted at myself, I sounded like a lovesick school girl.

'Must be a nice dream if I'm in it.' The vampire winked at me and chuckled while turned down the road to the Mikaelson manor.'Yeah,' I whispered, 'Must be.'We both got out of the car, I was a bit slower as a terrifying thought had slapped me in the face a moment ago.

What if I wasn't experienced enough for Klaus? I'd never had a boyfriend before and I was sure that Klaus preferred mature women, not total green-behind-the-ears twenty-year olds. I shook my head to get rid of the negative thoughts and helped Kol carry in the groceries even though he could have easily done it by himself.

As I stepped inside, I was swept off my feet and pulled into a tight and warm hug from Klaus. My cheeks were burning a bright red, but I didn't care and nuzzled my face into his chest. I breathed in his scent and relaxed completely, the shopping bags slipping from my limb fingers and falling onto the floor. Thank God they only held Skittles and no glass bottles.

Soon I had to extract myself from Klaus's addictive embrace to gain clear thoughts as my mind had filled with happiness and adoration. I adored the most dangerous person to ever grace the earth. Stranger things had happened. Klaus apparently didn't want to let me go, but he settled for putting one toned, muscled arm around my waist.

I caught the amused looks on Kol and Elijah's faces and tried to hide my face with my long, chocolate hair as I picked up the groceries and carried them into the kitchen, Klaus's hot arm still around my waist and giving me refuge from my own thoughts. I put the bags on the corner counter and leaned into Klaus's side.

I kept my eyes open and focused on the bags, and sure enough, the groceries levitated from their bags and settled in a cupboard. Deciding to have a little fun, I tried to imitate what I did in the forest. I closed my eyes and thought about a flame- the heat, the intensity and the color and as I opened my eyes I saw the ashes of plastic bags lying on the counter.

Task accomplished, I summoned some wind and swept the ashes out of a conveniently open window and looked up into Klaus's smiling face. His blue eyes turned warm when they met mine and the corners of his mouth turned up even more and white, sharp and perfect teeth could be seen. I turned, his arm still around my waist so that I was now facing him front on.

Klaus rested his other hand on the small of my back and pulled me closer still. Resting my head on his hard chest I got comfortable and put my own arms around his waist. I could feel something connecting us and it was humming comfortably. Was that the mate bond?

'Can you feel that?' inquired Klaus, his voice a rumble in his chest where my head lied. 'Yeah, it must be the mate bond.' I answered and snuggled deeper into his chest. I sighed- oh how comfortable he was.

He was rock-hard yet very comfy at the same time, if that made sense. The little bit of fear in the back of my mind from me being severely inexperienced must have been able to be heard in my voice because Klaus took one hand from the small of my back and tipped my chin up with a gentle finger. 'You're upset.' The blonde stated rather than asked. 'Why?'

My cheeks felt like they were exploding with the blush they were probably now sporting. 'I'm not upset.' I replied stubbornly, I didn't want Klaus to find out that I was a little bit upset over such a minuscule thought which I didn't even know if it was true or not.

The hybrid lifted one eyebrow and grabbed me by my arms quickly, leaned me against a wall and boxed me in with his body- Klaus was supporting himself on his elbows which were on either side of my head.

My breath hitched and I could swear that my flush was now covering my whole body. Klaus's eyes were gazing into mine and I got lost in the sea of blue until the hybrid moved closer once again and I could feel his hot breath on my cheek.

'Why are you upset?' he asked again and I didn't have the willpower to argue back that I wasn't upset.

I took a breath and whispered back 'I'm not upset, just unsure about how this is going to work. I-I've never been in a relationship before.' I lowered my head out of shame, embarrassed that I was totally inexperienced.

Klaus lifted my head up again and rested his warm, hot hand on the column of my neck. 'That just makes you more special to me.' He said and I nearly melted at the sincerity I saw in his eyes.

Klaus's gaze hardened, and suddenly he leant forward, cradling my head with one of his hands and he kissed me. The moment when his lips met mine was the second all of my brain functions switched off. I was stunned, it was incredible, earth-shattering and just a simple peck on the lips at the same time.

From this proximity, I could smell Klaus's scent, a scent which was identical to mine and the confirmation that I was his mate- I belonged to him.

Klaus pulled away slowly and looked at my, probably flushed, face and smiled a smile that lit up the whole room.

I wanted to see that smile everyday if I could. My heartbeat sped up and everything that mattered was Klaus. I was snapped out of my trance by catcalls and clapping that came from the doorway, and I saw Kol cheering while Elijah was smirking with a twinkle in his eyes.

'Oh god.' I groaned and under more laughter I hid my face in Klaus's broad, muscled chest. 'Kill me now.' The blonde hybrid joined in laughing, put his arms around me and whispered, 'Not going to happen,' into my ear.

Kol walked across from us and sat on the counter, his legs swinging slowly. 'So Nina,' he said slyly, 'is my brother a good kisser?' I lifted my head and with an embarrassed smile looked Kol in the eyes. 'Yes he is. How about Elena- is she a good kisser?'

Kol grinned back at me and answered slowly. 'I don't know? Is she? I might just have to find out.'

Elijah turned to his younger dark-haired brother and smacked him on the head. 'You better be a gentleman. Just because Klaus and you wanted to kill her before doesn't mean that you have to act like a commoner.'

The suit-wearing vampire turned to Klaus and me, and a gentle smile overtook his lips almost without thought. 'Congratulations to you two. You complement each other- don't loose that kind of connection.'

'Thank you, brothers. Your support means a lot.' My hybrid said and pulled me from the kitchen to a large marble staircase where we stopped.

'Close your eyes.' He whispered and I obeyed, shutting my eyes, excited about what was going to happen. I really wasn't prepared for my legs to be swiped out under me and my body being carried up the stars in the bridal hold. I squeaked and heard Klaus chuckle which caused his chest to vibrate comfortably as I rested my head on it, eyes still closed.

I heard him kick open a door and then he urged me to open my eyes with a soft whisper. My eyes opened to see a large bedroom, painted in an off-white colour with paintings of landscapes and old fashioned dressed people in groups.

A white bed with cream coloured sheets was resting against the middle of a wall on the far side of the room, which in itself was quite large- at least three times the size of my old bedroom had been. Long, white curtains hung to the side of a large window and partially hid a window seat, which was decked out in plump pillows and fluffy blankets.

A round, beige carpet was in the middle of the room and the walls were lined top to bottom with book cases which were filled to the brim with books, nearly overflowing in its sheer mass. My mouth dropped open and my eyes opened as wide as they could possibly open. 'Wow.' I managed to stutter out after I calmed down and my eyes returned to their normal size as my mouth slowly closed.

Klaus set me down carefully, as if I was made out of glass, which made my heart flutter and his mouth fall into a smirk. 'This is awesome.' I breathed, took my shoes off and buried my manicured toes into the fluffy beige carpet. I sighed contentedly and relaxed into Klaus's arms as he put one around my waist and rested his head on mine.

Damn my shortness. 'Do you like it, love?' the blonde asked, murmuring into my ear, his hot breath caressing the shell of my ear as I shivered. 'Hmmm, yes.' I answered and pulled Klaus's arm tighter around me, turned around and buried my fingers in his blonde, curly hair as I pulled his head down to meet his lips with mine.

As I did, Klaus's arms tightened even more around me until it was nearly painful, but I loved the feeling of being held tight- it made me feel loved. As our lips met, a small contented sigh fell from my lips and then his mouth claimed mine in a gentle kiss.

Nothing mattered except Klaus and his hands and his smell and his taste and his touch. He was simply addictive. And he was mine. The air suddenly felt crisper and al my senses were enhanced- this was probably due to the mate bond.

Klaus licked the seam of my lips and I opened them, letting his tongue tangle with mine and I let out a small moan which Klaus took advantage of, tangling one of his hands in my own long hair. Oh God. This was awesome!

Klaus and I continued kissing undisturbed with a few moans and whispered words escaping the both of us. When the light dimmed in the room, Klaus pulled away reluctantly and with a last peck on my swollen lips he straightened up. 'I'm so glad you like the room.' He said with a goofy smile on his face that lit up the room.

'Why?' I inquired, still in Klaus's arms. 'Because it is yours.' He said and I looked at him like he was crazy. 'Are-are you serious?' I stuttered, wanting it to be true because this was simply the best room ever and this is where I got my second kiss. Hooray!

'Only the best for my little mate.' The hybrid kissed the top of my head and pushed me forward slightly and motioned toward a door on the right side of the room. 'You get your own en suite so that you don't have to share with anyone.'

I stepped forward and inspected the whole room. Everything seemed to be top quality and the best thing available- so totally expensive. I sat down on the bed and sighed, it was so comfortable that I just wanted to fall asleep right now.

'This is so awesome!' I breathed and Klaus chuckled from where he had sat down- quite close- next to me. 'You said that already.' He said with a quiet laugh. 'There are no other words to describe this though. It's like paradise.' I motioned to the whole room and fell into a stunned silence. 'You might as well get used to it, because that's what it's going to be like your whole life, and longer.' Klaus said and that brought a thought into my head.

'Err… about this mating thing, when are we actually going to… you know, mate?' I inquired slowly and quietly because it was an embarrassing question for me to ask since I didn't know if I was actually someone Klaus wanted to have for all eternity. 'We don't have to rush it, love. Whenever we are ready.' He said and stroked my cheek with his fingers.

'Hmm, thank you.' I purred absentmindedly. His caresses just felt so good that it felt like all my thoughts were blown away with the wind. 'It's getting dark.' He said. 'Would you like to eat dinner and watch a movie in the theatre?'

'That would be lovely.' I answered and got off the bed, taking Klaus's big hand in my small one and pulled him out of the door, down the staircase and into the kitchen where I released his hand and looked for my skittles.

'Is that all you're eating?' asked Klaus and I nodded, pulling him out of the kitchen again and towards the front door. 'Where are we going?' he asked and I looked at him weirdly.

'I thought you said we would get dinner.' I held up my skittles bag. 'This is my dinner. Yours is still running around somewhere.' Klaus grabbed my collar and kissed me roughly, leaving me stunned and weak-kneed as he let me go.

'Wh-what was that for?' I asked and quickly added 'Not that I mind or anything. I actually don't mind so you can do it any time you want to... like now, please? ' Klaus leaned in chuckled and whispered into my ear. 'You are the cutest girl I've ever met.' He then pressed his hot lips on my neck and I swooned and flushed again.

Jesus, this man was addictive- he was worse than snickers.

'Let's go, I'm famished.' The hybrid took my hand in his and walked out of the door with a shout over his shoulder to Kol and Elijah to tell them that we were gone.

Once we were outside I turned to Klaus. 'What do you feel like? Campers, farmers, clubbers? Or do you want to dine in?' I asked.

'Dine in?' Klaus inquired and a little smirk played at his lips at my questions. 'Yeah, I meant maybe picking someone up from the Grill, or paying a little house visit to some little snack.' I replied and Klaus smiled at me again. Wow, he's stunningly pretty for someone so dangerous, and his teeth are so white and very sharp. I wonder what it feels like to run my tongue over them? Hmm... 'Nina?'

I snapped out of my thoughts as I heard Klaus call my name. 'Yup?' I asked, suddenly aware that I was standing in front of the manor's front door and very close to Klaus. 'You weren't quite there for a second, were you?' he asked, his voice full of amusement as if he knew what I had been thinking about but also a pinch of worry.

'Sorry, I spaced out. Anyway,' I added 'have you decided on where you want to eat?'

Klaus pursed his lips in mock thought and I nearly keeled over with the effort of keeping myself away from those lips. I swear he was doing this on purpose. Damn that hybrid.

'I feel like going to the Grill. There's even food for you there. What do you say love, are you up for it?' he asked. I smiled gratefully up at him. 'That would be bloody lovely. Get it? Bloody?' He snorted and shook his head lightly.

'Fantastic sweetheart, let's go.' Klaus answered sarcastically and once again swept me into the bridal hold and ran off towards the Grill in his vampire speed. I hid my face in his neck as he ran. Smelling his scent, I simply couldn't help myself- I nibbled on his neck.

Klaus stopped running in a strip of forest so abruptly that I stopped nibbling and gasped from the small shock. The hybrid gently put me down, but then walked me backwards until my back hit a tree.

He caged me in by putting his hands on either side of my shoulders and then leant in. His blue eyes were barely visible as the pupils seemed to have dilated from lust and his lips were inches from mine. And then he leant in.

Klaus lent in, his blonde hair shining a silvery white in the moonlight. I could see that he was hungry and if provoked he would bite me, but I didn't care. His fangs were out and glinting in the moonlight, his blue eyes holding a tint of hybrid yellow in them- making them even more beautiful and interesting to look at.

He was just too addictive to leave alone.

The hybrid's hot breath was ghosting over my lips and I shivered as it hit my skin. I arched my back off of the tree bark and into his chest, mine brushing his faintly as I felt his rock-hard muscles bulging where I brushed them.

Klaus growled quietly into my ear as he leant in and with one hot hand he pushed me back into the tree, catching my hands in his and putting them over my head he pulled back a little and raised an eyebrow, smirking all the while. Oh, what I wouldn't do to see that every day.

'You look simply delectable, love.' The hybrid purred dangerously into my ear. 'Now what should I do with you?' Arching my back again and trying to catch Klaus's lips in a kiss, I strained against his strong, confining hold on my hands. Hmm.. I wonder what those hands felt like on my whole body?

The thought made my cheeks look a flushed red again as Klaus lent down, placing his face near mine as he looked into my green ears which were probably slightly glazed at the moment.

'I'm waiting for an answer sweetheart.' He whispered lowly into my ear and his smirk grew as he noticed my shiver at his words. He tilted his head to the side and the moonlight caught on his fangs and reflected off them- this was the moment that I fully realised that I was the mate of the most dangerous being that has ever and will ever grace the earth.

Not that I have anything against that- I already saw Klaus as mine and myself as his. 'Give me a kiss?' I answered flirtatiously and fluttered my eyelashes wildly at him, hoping to God that I didn't look as ridiculous as I felt.

The dirty blonde hybrid lent down until we were eye level and he slowly- very slowly- moved his face toward mine, never taking his beautiful blue eyes of my green ones until our lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss.

As Klaus pulled away, he winked at me and smiled cheerfully. 'Was that kiss to your satisfaction?' He asked and I smiled back at him.

'Yes, but can I have a little more when we get back to your house?' I asked and grinned when he mock glared at me. 'It's not just my house you know, it's your home too now.' I blushed at that comment and smiled even more brightly.

It was a huge step for him to declare his house as ours- I knew. But I was happy that he was acknowledging our relationship, if you could call it that at this stage. The hybrid released his hold on my hands and I let them fall to my sides as he pulled me into his arms again, ready to run to the Grill.

Just before he set off, he looked at me and winked. 'I won't be responsible for my actions if you nibble on my neck next time.' I nodded with a mock-serious expression on my face and saluted him as best as I could from my position in bridal hold in his arms. 'Yes sir! I understand, sir!'

Klaus glanced down at me. 'You better, love, you better.' And then he ran, and bloody hell- he was even faster than before. My hair was tousled to hell and back when we finally arrived from the Grill and Klaus grinned cheekily.

'I absolutely love your hair-do, love. Can you give me some pointers for my own?' He imitated in a high woman's voice and I glared at him. I used my powers to make it lie flat and then grinned evilly at Klaus while making his blonde hair grow long until it reached his shoulders. It was slightly wavy and glinted silver in the moonlight.

The hybrid didn't seem to mind at all as he swung his hair dramatically with one hand. 'This reminds me of my Viking days, you know. Fabulous time.' I snorted while making his hair shrink again, returning it to his normal length.

Lady Fate really loved me, placing me with the one person on earth that had the same sense of humour as me.

Klaus took my hand and pulled me through the murky green front doors of the Grill and I relaxed instantly as I felt the heat of the establishment sink into my skin. There were only a few people in the Grill, maybe four people, six including us and two people working behind the bar.

I hadn't even noticed that I was cold, I had probably just been distracted by the hunk of a blonde hybrid in front of me.

Klaus still had my hand in his as he led me to the bar where he guided me to one of the booths in the corner. This one was shrouded in shadows as no windows were in the immediate vicinity and the lights were all facing away from this particular booth.

The blonde hybrid sat and pulled me down onto his lap by my hand which was still resting in his big one, completely engulfed so that you could only see the manicured tips of my fingers. As he pulled me down onto his lap, Klaus shifted so that I would get a more comfortably position.

I sat and leaned back against Klaus chest as his arms came around me and his head rested comfortably on my shoulders. 'So, does anyone look remotely edible?' I joked, already feeling giddy about the prospect of a good race and fight.

'Hmmm,' Klaus mumbled. 'I think that bloke in the corner will do.' He nodded towards a heavy seat man who was seated at the bar, swigging shot after shot. He was obviously heavily intoxicated- he would probably not put up much of a fight. An easy kill.

'Do you think he will be enough?' I asked Klaus, who I was now calling my boyfriend in my mind. He was my boyfriend so I was pretty ecstatic that I had someone that actually liked me for me, mate bond or no.

I couldn't believe that someone like Klaus, someone as beautiful, someone as powerful as him actually accepted that they were going to be bonded with someone as insignificant as me for the rest of their, well, forever.

Klaus nosed the column of my throat. 'Why, love? Want to volunteer?' I snorted.'Not today Klaus, not today.'

The blonde tightened his arms around me and lowered his head so that he could speak directly into my ear. 'You look like you just got a good idea, want to tell me what you're planning sweetheart?' he whispered lowly, his breath brushing the shell of my ear, making me shiver and him laugh quietly at my reaction to his actions. _Insufferable hybrid_, I thought, but still my insufferable hybrid.

'Well, there are four customers and two bartenders in here. All of the customers are drinking an alcoholic drink- they should be easy to take out. As for the bartenders, leave them to me, it has been hours since my last fight.' I turned around in his arms and looked the hybrid in the eyes as a clear question, if he liked my "plan".

The blonde's full blown smirk was enough of an answer as I got off his lap. I pulled him up by his hand and pushed him lightly towards the man he had been eyeing earlier, feeling the hard muscles of his back underneath my fingertips I nearly moaned. 'Don't want you to starve.'

Geez Nina, concentrate. I concentrated on the air around and succeeded in shutting and barricading the door and the windows. Everyone in the bar except Klaus and me jumped when they heard the loud bang of the door shutting tightly.

With my faint vampire hearing I could pick out the heart beats of the six people and found that their heart rates were increasing with every breath they took as they all looked around widely and tried to find out what was going on. One of the bartenders, a man in his late twenties with a grumpy expression on his face jogged to the door and tried to pull it open.

The strain showed on his now slightly scared face as an angry blush crawled up his neck and overtook his face as he realised that he, and everybody else, was now stuck in this room. Hearing the thud of a fleshy thud of a fist smashing into a face, I quickly turned to Klaus, the five remaining people behind me doing the same, and saw him punch the heavy-set, intoxicated man in the face once again.

Then he, with a show of supernatural strength, smashed him onto the bar surface and leaned over his neck, displaying his hybrid features of shining golden eyes and elongated fangs to the rest of the bar patrons as he bit savagely into the mans neck. I hope he wouldn't bite me like that, it would give a massive scar.

Shoving my inner vanity out of my mind, I turned and watched as the remaining five people stared shock-still at Klaus as he drank the man down, his face showing joy, as if he was enjoying causing terror- which he was as I knew. 'So,' I drawled, 'who's next?'

You could have heard the tiniest pin in the world drop and then some. 'Any volunteers,' I waited a moment, 'Any at all? No? Hm, then I might just have to choose.'

Klaus's throaty laughter filled the Grill as he pushed the body of the now lifeless man to the side, resulting in the body falling off the side of the bar and crashing into the rack of glasses, making them fall and break, embedding them into his dead body. One girl started to scream as the others stood still like statues, and ran to the door, pulling and pushing frantically, grabbing, digging into with her nails and clawing at the murky green door with frenzied movements.

Her screams now dulled into long wails which made my ears hurt- geez, she's got a pack of lungs on her. My left eye started to twitch as I listened to her wail and scream as if she was being murdered, which she wasn't- at least not at the moment. I looked Klaus in the eyes and he flashed over in his vampire speed to stand at my side, slightly behind me so that he could once again wrap one of his muscled arms around my waist.

The girl was now staring at us in terror and moving backwards, hiding behind the bartenders who were also starting to pale, understanding the severity of the situation- the girl apparently didn't get the need to be quiet as her wails went up in volume and nearly burst my eardrums- I couldn't imagine what it must feel like for Klaus.

Speak of the devil, he turned me around in his arms, making me look into his blue eyes in which the shining gold of his hybrid nature was now starting to slowly bleed out.

His elongated canines had slipped back into his gums and the mussed blonde hair stood in all directions. Well, it looks like I'm not the only one having fun. My mate leaned down and I caught his scent, making me sigh contently quietly and melt into his hold.

Blood lined his lips but I didn't care- it just accented his beauty and made him even more Klaus. 'Make her shut up, love.' he purred lowly into my ear and turned me around again to face the girl who had heard us and now started to whimper lowly.

I strutted towards her with confident steps, took her by the neck and threw her against the nearest wall, adding a bit of my near vampire like strength so that she would get a bit jumble dup and she would shut up.

She did shut up, from astonishment or terror or something else which couldn't be defined. The two bar patrons and the two bartenders sucked in a breath as they saw my display of strength and instantly realised that they probably shouldn't fight with me and Klaus.

I picked the girl up by her straggly blonde hair, causing tears to spring to her eyes as she howled with pain. Using my other hand I pulled her up by her neck pushing her face first into the wall as she tried to frantically gulp oxygen down to her lungs, frantic wails escaping with panicky sobs mixed in as she tried not to choke on her own spit.

I held her in place, my grip never wavering but instead becoming stronger and stronger as her face began to color red and her eyes started to glaze over. Finally, after a few moments of my restricting her breathing, she keeled over as I let her go, hitting her head on the wooden floor with a resounding crack.

I sashayed to Klaus as he beckoned me towards him with the inward curl of one finger. I felt the eyes of everyone in the bar on me, Klaus's eyes were full of loving and possessiveness while the rest of the surviving, or should I say conscious, people were watching me with wide, fearful eyes.

As I reached my mate, he pulled me into his chest, nuzzling my long, pale neck with his aristocratic nose. I felt my heart rate speed up as I shivered. I turned in his arms as he nudged me and shivered as I saw his lips pulled into a smirk. And in front of all these people he kissed me.

His lips were soft against mine and I heard the shocked gasps of the four surviving people in the room. Klaus buried one of his hands in my hair and used it to tug my head closer to him while he licked my bottom lip with his tongue, silently asking for entrance- which I gave him.

His tongue slipped in my mouth and tangled with mine, I could faintly taste a tang of blood, but it made the kiss that much better. The blonde's other hand, the one that wasn't tangled up in my hair, snaked across my waist, pulling me closer until my chest as pushed up straight against Klaus's and a low growl came from the hybrid's chest.

Opening my mouth further, I teased his tongue and explored his mouth as he did the same to me. A breathless sigh escaped my lips and Klaus pulled away slowly- it was very obvious that he wanted to continue making out but realised that this was neither the time or the place.

We stayed in the same position that we were in before, only now my head was on his chest as I tried to regain my heart beat and breathing and Klaus was nuzzling my hair while observing the rest of the people in the room who all seemed to have had gotten such a big shock that they didn't move an inch.

A loud knock from the Grill's door pulled our attention to it and a loud, female voice, slightly muffled through the thick wood of the door could be heard. 'Hello? Is anyone in there? Can you hear me?'

I recognised the voice instantly and stiffened in Klaus's arms. 'That's Elena.' I whispered quietly to Klaus, knowing that he could hear me. He lifted his head from my hair in answer and glowered at the four people in the bar who seemed to have gotten hopeful expressions on their faces as they heard my friend's voice.

Hearing quiet footsteps from the other side of the door, another voice could be overheard. 'Do you want me to break down the door, Elena?' That voice, I knew too- Stefan. 'Holy crap,' I whispered 'What should we do?'

Klaus smirked down at me and let me go so that he could walk to the two bartenders and customers who still resided in the establishment. Gazing at all of them intently, he spoke. 'You will remember nothing of this. There was only a bar fight- the guy who killed the girl and the man ran off as soon as it was over. We are just bystanders.'

The four people nodded, their expressions and body language relaxing instantly as the words were spoken. The bartenders went back behind the bar and cleaned up the man while the customers went back to their tables and tried to salvage what was left of their meals.

The body of the girl was ignored. Klaus, my Klaus, walked back to me with a smug expression. 'Problem solved my little mate. Come let's sit and then you can open the door again.' He took me by my hand and led us to the booth were we first sat when we came in.

Just like before, he slid in and pulled me onto his lap- making me blush as he laid his arms across my waist again. I leaned back, enjoying the way that the muscles bounced under my touch and sent a small burst of magic towards the Grill door, opening it and displaying Elena and Stefan, looking ready to burst through the door.

Their expressions were equally comical and I couldn't help but let loose a small giggle at their stupefied faces. Elena and Stefan entered cautiously, the latter's head swiftly swinging to face me, his eyes wide as he saw who I was sitting with- or more like who I was sitting on.

Nervously, I fiddled with the end of my shirt, twirling a bit of it around my fingers, faster and faster, stopping only when they started to cramp up. I tried to flatten my hair- as if that would help the situation- which was still tousled to hell and back, but it was to no had caught sight of me as Stefan nudged her- she gaped as she saw Klaus.

To make it worse Klaus, the bastard, leaned in and caressed the column of my throat with one long finger of his. The hand which the finger belonged to sat at the back of my neck, warming it and making me shiver again as his breath ghosted across my skin as he chuckled silently.

Elena, who had by now a firm grip on Stefan's elbow, steered the both of them towards Klaus and me with a thunderous expression etched across her face, while Stefan just looked royally confused.

Sitting down abruptly in front of us and across the table, Elena hissed through clenched teeth. 'Klaus, what the hell are you doing here with Nina?' Her voice had gone high and screechy, grotesquely reminding me of the girl I had killed. 'And why are there two dead people in here?' She added as an afterthought. Maybe she was a good candidate for Kol.

It was the worst moment for it to happen, but my stomach didn't seem to care as it let loose a loud rumble. My cheeks turned a deep red and I fished my skittles bag out of my jacket pocket and avoided Elena's eyes, instead nudging Klaus with my hand to tell him that he should tell them.

Popping a red skittle into my mouth, I was lifted from Klaus lap as he stood up as well. 'This is not the place for a conversation like this.' he said and motioned to the exit door of the Grill, grabbed my hand and strode out confidently.

As we all assembled in front of the Grill, Elena asked angrily. 'So where are we going to go?'

'Why, my manor of course. I thought you were smarter than this Elena.' Klaus taunted. Stefan stepped forward, in what I assumed was supposed to be a threateningly manner, but he backed down quickly when Klaus turned his glare on him, daring him to even try something.

The hybrid turned, swept my feet out from under me and caught me in his arms. Elena and Stefan simply stared blankly at him, they had probably expected the hybrid to hurt me but not to hold me. Hah, if they only knew.

The trees rushed by in an amazing feat of speed as Klaus navigated through the forest and to the Mikaelson mansion which would be my new home with Klaus and his siblings.

The blonde hybrid stopped abruptly which caused my long chocolate coloured hair to swing forward, messing it up even more than it was before with the wind and everything.

He let me slip from his arms, setting me securely on the floor. The earth seemed to move weirdly so I stumbled into Klaus's arms as he chuckled lightly. "Still not used to it little love?" An explosion of heat erupted in my cheeks and I felt myself getting a little hot underneath my collar.

"Not really. I mean, I'm fast... but I'll never get used to how fast you are." The world rightened itself and went back to spinning around its axis but I still stayed standing next to Klaus, one of his well muscled arms around my waist.

I turned and nudged my nose along his neck, looking up into his beautiful blue eyes under lowered eyelids. Klaus's head descended and our lips met in a small and chaste kiss, drawing back just before Stefan and Elena arrived.

The brunette girl that I had begun to think of as a friend looked quiet uncomfortable in her boyfriend's arms, her muscles rigid and a look of discomfort on her face. Stefan, in my opinion, was holding her much too tight, even I could see his muscles tensing and the white of his knuckles showing as he set Elena on the ground, much in the same way Klaus did to me and gripping her wrist.

The newly arrived duo stared at the hybrid's arm which was still draped around my shoulders. I fiddled with the skittles bag in the pocket of my jacket and drew the nearly full red bag out, opening it and taking a few skittles out, putting them into my mouth.

The flavours of apple, orange and strawberry mixed in my mouth and made a flavour reminiscent of fruit punch. The Skittles crunched as I bit down on them viciously and the flavour intensified. I offered the open bag to Klaus.

"Want one?" I asked and stuck my tongue out, showing him the different shades of red, orange and pink that my tongue was coloured in. The hybrid sent the red Skittles bag a questioning glance.

"Are there blood flavoured Skittles?" I snorted, seeing the family connection between Kol and Klaus, even though they are only half brothers. "Nope, but I'm thinking about changing that. I think you'd like Skittles if they were blood flavoured." The blonde hummed an affirmative response and Stefan's forehead creased as his eyebrows shot up his, admittedly humongous, forehead.

I watched as his grip on Elena tightened slightly and I also saw the way Elena's eyebrows furrowed and she bit her lip to keep from reminding Stefan that she was a human, and therefore, breakable. "Let's go inside." Klaus said and led me inside by my hand which he had taken in his larger one, to the astonishment of Stefan and Elena.

He left Stefan and Elena to scamper after him as he led the way inside with long, confident steps. I felt quite uncomfortable as I could feel the scrutinising stares of the two and fisted my hand into the sleeve of my long sleeved shirt, my other hand still in the warm grip of my mate.

The blonde led us into the sitting room that we had sat in before and he guided us to the couch and sat down, pulling me with him. Keeping my hand in his I gave him a toothy grin which he returned, with much sharper teeth, and turned my head to see Stefan and Elena sit down gingerly.

Stefan still had a death grip on Elena's wrist and I knew that this new side of Stefan scared her much more than being in the Original hybrid's house. "What are you doing with Klaus, Nina? You know he's the hybrid." Elena asked me and glared at Stefan as he tried to shush her.

I squirmed uncomfortably and answered her quietly. "Yeah, I know... it's just that, Klaus and I are... involved." "What?!" Stefan exclaimed, dropping Elena's wrist roughly, not stopping when she rubbed it delicately.

The younger vampire stood up and violently started to pace around the room, pulling at his hair with a frustrated and constipated look on his face. "This can't be! You know who he is! You know what he did!" He shouted at me, suddenly standing right in front of me.

Stefan lowered his face near mine and in a flash he and Klaus were gone from the couch. Elena gasped out loud and I sharply turned to where she was looking. Klaus, my Klaus, had a snarling Stefan pinned to the wall by his throat, straight-armed and without showing any signs of effort, Klaus leant forward.

"I used to like you, you know. Back when you were still the Ripper. We had a good thing going on and that's the only thing stopping me from ripping your heart out right now." He breathed lowly. Elena whimpered quietly and I understood why- the tension in the room had gotten thick and heavy, with a dangerous aura surrounding my hybrid.

I walked to Elena quickly and hugged her, happy when she didn't shy away when I did. I pulled away and my anger rose as Stefan struggled but didn't manage to break free from my mate's iron strong grip.

"You couldn't separate us if you tried." I stuck my tongue out at him childishly. Klaus chuckled. "I'm going to let you go now, Stefan. Know this- if you try to hurt my family or Nina again you will regret it." Stefan nodded quickly as he caught the sharp glare Klaus sent him when he didn't reply immediately. "I promise."

After these words were spoken, Stefan was suddenly free again and I was somehow on the couch again. "What the heck?" I exclaimed but knew when I found the smirking face of the blonde hybrid next to me, that he had used his unnatural speed to bring me back to the couch and sit down next to me, taking my hand again.

He looked at the pair who were sitting on the couch right in front of ours. "What Nina meant was that we can't be separated because she is my mate." That caused two reactions- one expected and one unexpected.

The expected reaction was Stefan's reaction which was to get up from the couch and start pacing again, pulling at his hair and mumbling obscenities under his breath. The unexpected reaction, however, was Elena's. It was simple but it surprised me greatly. She smiled.

The slight curving of her lips made me happy as I realised that she was supportive of Klaus and me in her own way. Well, she couldn't really judge because I still planned to get her and Kol together. Klaus and I smiled at each other softly, him having caught the slight smile of Elena's too.

Stefan stomped forward angrily, his hands clutching into tight fists and the white of his knuckles showing, he walked right over to Elena and yanked her up roughly by her previously abused wrist.

She couldn't hold in her whimper this time. The small, startled noise seemed to shake Stefan out of his anger and he looked at Elena, shocked that he would hurt her even in a state of rage as a door banged against a wall somewhere upstairs.

A millisecond after the bang, Elena wasn't standing next to Stefan anymore. Instead she was on the couch with a confused look on her face as she tried to comprehend how she had moved so fast. The answer was sitting next to her- Kol.

His eyes were uncharacteristically soft as he surveyed Elena for damage other than her wrist and he smiled when she turned and caught his eyes. Seeing that Elena was okay, Kol now turned his attention towards Stefan who was looking quite lost and small away from everyone else in the room.

Kol got up slowly and stalked to stand directly in front of Stefan. Due to the size difference, even if it was small, Kol looked like he was towering over Stefan with his rage clearly shown in the black of his eyes.

I could feel the negative energy in the room and subconsciously leant into Klaus who just seemed to enjoy the show his brother and Stefan were putting on.

Kol stalked Stefan into a wall and smashed his shoulders into it, keeping his hands there as he leant in, his dark eyes sizzling dangerously. Elena just watched with wide eyes. "Keep your hands off the doppelgänger," he spat "She's mine."

A growl ripped out of Stefan's throat and his face vamped out, blue veins under his red eyes quite visible as he bared his teeth and audibly tried to snap at the older Original with his fangs. Elena was shocked.

"Stefan!" She gasped, she probably hadn't seen him like this before. I personally thought that Stefan was out of his mind if he thought that he could take on an Original, especially someone as unstable and somewhat unreasonable as Kol. Stefan's growl turned into a strangled yelp as the Original slammed him into the wall again and gripped him by the throat tightly.

Kol's growl was louder than Stefan's, sounding like an angry swarm of bees. It was a warning that Stefan better remember. Pointing one slim hand, Kol gestured to Elena who had sat herself down on a couch and watched the two men warily. "You see Elena?" he asked Stefan as he pulled him forward by the throat and shook him until he replied.

"Y-yeah." The younger vampire stuttered back and I noted that he seemed visibly scared like he had no idea how dangerous Kol could be. Kol changed his grip on Stefan, now gripping the back of his neck, and looked him into the eyes, his dark eyes burning holes into Stefan's as the madness in his eyes seemed to almost sizzle.

"She's mine." With that being said, Kol walked to the front door and threw Stefan out, banging the door shut behind him with such force that the whole floor seemed to shake and I felt a sick sort of satisfaction.

Kol joined Elena on the couch and they seemed to talk. I tuned them out as I turned to Klaus who had a wide grin forming on his delectable mouth. My eyes were drawn to his, but they flickered back and forth between his mouth and his shining blue eyes.

"Well, there's nothing like a little late night entertainment isn't there, love?" he asked and I agreed with him. "Yup, nothing better." I replied and turned my face away, yawning as I hid my mouth behind my hand. One of Klaus's hands came up into my hair and he stroked it lightly, the warmth of his palm seeping into my skin, warming me from the inside out with the simple feeling of simply being at home.

My head lolled backwards, resting on the headrest of the couch when I remembered the Skittles that I had put back into my pocket as the fight between Stefan and Klaus started. Leaving my eyes closed and not wanting the soothing stroking of my hair to stop, I blindly patted down my body to find my jacket pocket. Shortly after I started patting myself down, Klaus's voice, laced with amusement, spoke up.

"What are you doing, sweetheart? Trying to feel me up?" A snort, perhaps from Elena or Kol, was heard as my eyes shot open in a panic. "N-no, no, no! I wasn't feeling you up. I was just trying to get to my Skittles!" I defended my actions. Kol snickered from where he was on the couch with Elena.

"He's just kidding Nina."

"Oh." I glared at Klaus as he laughed. I gave him an offended look as his laughter quietly calmed and took the Skittles bag out of my pocket, showing Klaus. "This is what I was looking for. I wasn't feeling you up."

"Are you sure you weren't trying to cop a feel doll-face?" he countered. I gave him a mood look and the hybrid chuckled, pulling me closer to him and adjusting his own seating so that I was lying across his chest, my head over his heart and his hand back into my hair.

I heard Elena coo softly and Kol retort something in the background, but I payed it no mind as I fiddled with the red Skittles bag and extracted a few random of those colourful sweets. I guided my hand towards my mouth and slowly chewed the Skittles, tasting the intense flavours of cherry, green apple, orange and citrus.

I relaxed completely and let the happenings of the day wash over me. I had killed someone today, and I didn't mind. Death was a part of life, sometimes it is unexpected, sometimes it's due to others, like me, cutting life off at the most random point of life.

Another thing that had happened today was Elena and Stefan finding out about Klaus and me being mates and about the relationship we are and would be sharing, probably for the rest of eternity if everything goes perfectly right.

I still couldn't believe that Elena had ben so... accepting of Klaus's and my relationship, but she probably felt like she was in the same position as me, since she is the girlfriend of Stefan, the Ripper of Monterey. I opened my eyes a bit and peeked over to the couch where Elena and Kol where now quietly talking and with a sliver of satisfaction I noted that they both had smiled on their faces.

My oh my, it seems like the debacle with Stefan had been forgotten and the declaration that Elena was Kol's seemed to be met with quiet, but happy, acceptance.

Looks like Elena wont be dating the Ripper of Monterey for an awfully long time after that. I nudged the handsome hybrid that I was lounging on and silently gestured towards the talking couple on the couch near ours. His blue eyes twinkled with amusement and his hand once again came up to stroke my long, chocolate brown hair.

He twirled a strand of it around his long fingers and hummed absently as his other arm snaked around my waist and pulled me closer towards his body so that my back rested snug against his chest.

The natural heat of his body, enhanced by the werewolf side of his hybrid nature, seeped into my back, warming me up and relaxing me even further than I was before. My fingers danced along the arm across my waist and I found Klaus's large hand and threaded my fingers in-between his.

I drowned in the feeling of _mate_, the feeling of being where I rightfully belonged, the feeling of _home_.

I yawned quietly and hid my mouth behind my hand, not wanting to be rude.

Klaus's hand which was playing with a strand of my hair moved to cup the back of my head as I put it back on his chest, having it raised off of him slightly when I had yawned. "Tired?" he asked quietly, the question only being meant for me and not the other couple in the room, whom were talking quietly on the other sofa in the room.

"Yeah, it's been a long day." I smiled back and, planting one hand on Klaus's, admittedly stone-hard, chest, I raised myself off of him.

"I'm going to go and get ready for bed. Is that okay with you?" I inquired of Klaus nervously. I didn't want to be rude and ruin the feeling of _home _and _mate_ which had been swirling around in my chest for the past day.

"I'll join you in a bit." The blonde hybrid drawled which caused goosebumps to erupt on my back and arms. That tone of voice should be illegal, I decided. Klaus looked and sounded like a sexual fantasy.

I can just imagine him stretched out on the bed, his muscles relaxed while he held onto the white headboard of the bed, the way he will follow me with his blue eyes, the slow dark smirk that will overtake his lips and stretch it into a devil's mask.

His eyes will darken when I walk towards him in nothing more than a small scrap of clothing, and they will darken further with gold bleeding into the irises- "-sleeping here tonight too."

Elena concluded. I might have missed something while I was entertaining myself with fantasies of Klaus. "Repeat that please." I said sheepishly, hoping that Elena would write my inattention off as simply being distracted, and not thinking dirty things about Klaus.

She shot me a shrewd look and I felt the heat rise to my cheeks for what felt like the hundredth time today. "I said that Kol offered me a room here for tonight since I don't really want to go home and Stefan can't come in here without somebody hearing him."

"Oh yeah, Klaus and I will take care of you two real good." Kol leered at Elena and I shared an amused glance with Klaus, him rolling his eyes at his brother's behaviour and my lips stretching into an indulging smile. This caused the thoughts from before to come back and flood my thoughts.

Before they could get too explicit though, I quickly turned my face and walked out of the grand room towards the stairs, taking them one at a time to gather my thoughts. I couldn't believe it- I had a guy that was meant for me, a soulmate, a man I could rely on- someone I could let loose around. Someone only for... _me._

Hell to the yes! I walked into my bedroom and sighed as my feet hit the wonderfully soft carpet once again.

Walking to my suitcase, which had been put into my bedroom sometime previous, I unzipped it and took out my bag full of toiletries and set in on the ground. Rummaging around in my bag, I tried to find some of my best looking pyjamas but then remembered that I had left my best ones at home in my old bedroom. Drat.

My eyes fell on an old, way too big shirt that I had once used for painting. The black fabric looked faded, but it felt smooth on my hands and I had possessed it for years so it should be all right for sleeping in.

I pulled the shirt out and put it over my shoulder as I resorted the clothes in my bag and looked for a pair of shorts to sleep in. Okay, I had a pair of jean shorts, a pair of basketball shorts and a few short shorts.

While I was grumbling to myself about my stupidity regarding sleepwear, I grabbed the bag of toiletries and made my way into the enjoining en-suite. And stared. Black marble was on the walls and the floor, while the counter was highly polished wood and the sink was essentially a very stylish sink- if that explained it correctly. Which I think it did. Somehow.

The shower was high end, big and new which was good, plus it looked like it could host shower parties from its size. I didn't seem to have a bathtub, but that was all right with me, maybe there is one somewhere else in the house- there must be. The mirror spanned one side of the room and showed my whole body.

I set my toiletries down on the wooden counter and opened it, taking out my face wash and moisturiser and setting them down next to the sink. I unpacked the rest of the bag and organised my stuff on the counter. The shampoo and conditioner bottles, I just put into the shower so that I didn't have to do it tomorrow morning.

I felt tired with heavy limbs and a lethargic mind as I undressed in front of the mirror and found the two small marks under my left collarbone. I rubbed my finger over them and found that instead of being raised like a normal scar, I just felt my skin. No scar tissue.

I unclasped my bra, dropped it on the floor and slipped my black XXL shirt on. The cotton felt really nice on my skin and I sighed tiredly, smiling as I pulled up my brown hair with a scrunchie. I took out a make up wipe a wiped my face with it, feeling satisfied that nothing was left on my face as I saw the dark smudges of my mascara on the wipe.

After I disposed of the wipe in a small bin in a corner of the bathroom, I stood in front of the sink and turned on the water. Cupping my hands I added a small amount of face wash on one of them which I mixed with water and then slathered it onto my face, forming bubbles.

I rinsed the wash off of my face and dried my face with a blood red towel which I found in a small cupboard beneath the sink. Typical vampires- everything has to be red.

The moisturiser was cool on my fingertips as I massaged it into the skin of my face and remembered the day that I had had today. It was just crazy long- unbelievably long. It was hard to believe that so much had happened within the span of just twenty four hours. I washed my hands to get rid of the moisturiser still left on my fingers and then picked up my toothbrush after placing a little too much toothpaste on it.

I started brushing my teeth and looked in the mirror while I did. My hair was still tied up in the scrunchie, and my shirt ended about mid-thigh. With my free hand, I traced the small scars of a sun and a moon that I had now, and hoped that this wasn't all a dream. I couldn't handle this being a dream.

I spat out the toothpaste and rinsed out my toothbrush as well as my mouth. I still had the taste of peppermint on my tongue, but I didn't mind. It made me feel fresh. I took my hair out of the scrunchie and brushed it with my hair-brush, making it smooth and shiny.

Gathering my clothes from today into my arms and shutting off the light in the bathroom, I traipsed into my bedroom where I put the load in my arms onto a chair where it would stay for the rest of the night.

I walked across the round, beige carpet in the middle of the room and toward the window seat which was partially hidden by long white curtains which hung to the side. The window seat was large and had enough room for two people- it was decked out in plump purple and red pillows and fluffy blankets in all thicknesses and sizes.

I sat on the edge of the seat and was surprised to find that it felt like another really really soft mattress instead of the wood that I was expecting. I shifted further onto the window seat and moved to lean against the wall- placing a pillow onto my lap and resting my hands on it. I could see the sky from where I sat and I tried to trace the constellations which I knew.

I must have been sitting there for about five minutes or so, because when I moved next it was to find that my skin was slightly colder than before. I was just about to move and get one of those really nice fluffy blankets to cover myself when I heard Klaus's voice. "You look cute like that." His voice was quiet but loud at the same time. The hybrid was looking at me and my bare legs which were only covered up to mid thigh by my over-sized shirt. My cheeks warmed and I leaned my head back to rest against the wall.

"Join me." I patted the space next to me on the window seat and in less than a second, Klaus was beside me. I shivered as the fabric of his jeans met the bare skin of my legs and Klaus moved forward, picking up a blanket which he draped across our laps. He then put his arm around me and let me lean into him which I did, relishing in the delicious warmth that he seemed to exhibit.

The top of my head was tucked underneath his chin and my nose was level with his collarbones. "You should sleep, it's been a long day. Way too much excitement." I could hear the low rumble of his voice in his chest.

"Yeah. Are you going to come to bed too?" I asked, feeling slightly nervous to share my bed with him, even though we had been in the same bed together before- but I didn't even know that he was next to me, so that didn't count. At least in my head it didn't.

Klaus made an affirmative noise and shifted me so that I was in his lap. He then stood up with me in his arms and deposited me on the cream coloured sheets of the white bed. The covers were cold and I quickly got underneath them and started warming myself up.

Klaus retreated to what I presumed was his own bathroom down the hallway and he came back a few minutes later smelling of peppermint. He wore no shirt, and if that wasn't enough to explode my ovaries- he also wore only a pair of dark navy boxer shorts. Suddenly, I felt really awake.

Oh hell, I really wasn't going to sleep tonight, was I?

The bed moved as Klaus got on it and joined me underneath the covers. The smell of peppermint surrounded him and I scooted closer to steal some of his warmth away.

I shivered as I found his hand and I smiled into the darkness of the room as he took my hand in his. His hand was warm, very warm- werewolf warm, and the heat travelled up from my hand to the rest of my arm.

I shivered as I realised how cold I actually was in my old cotton shirt and with a creak of the springs, I was buried under a mountain of werewolf muscles and heat.

"Whaa- aat a-are you doing?" came my stuttering voice from the inside of the hottest hug that I have ever had. And I mean hot as in... hot in temperature and as in, oh my god, I can touch his abs from where I am right now. I shouldn't have this much power.

"Your heartbeat's kinda fast, are you okay?" he whispered quietly with a sneaky grin and pulled me into his arms. I could feel the way his abdominal muscles jumped as my shirt brushed against them. Jesus.

My face was in the crook of his neck and my hands were on his chest. I reached up slightly and pressed my lips softly to his neck and nipped the skin lightly.

Gravity failed as I was suddenly pushed over. Klaus had decided to roll both of us over onto our sides so that we were facing each other. Swell, I could properly see his face now.

My breathing was harsh as I recovered from the small shock that I had just gotten. Smacking him lightly on his pec, which jumped as a response much to my delight, I hissed at him. "What was that for? You gave me the shock of my life!"

Klaus focused his eyes on me and I shivered. They were a hybrid gold and his pupils dilated so that only a small glowing golden ring of his iris was showing. It was eerie and beautiful at the same time.

He grinned and leaned in until his face was right in front of mine. "I felt like it. Plus, it looks like you were cold." I could feel his sweet smelling breath on my lips. Felt like it, my arse. "And as your mate it's my obligation to keep you happy."

"Very thoughtful of you." I whispered, lowering my eyelids as I saw Klaus lean in even closer. I could feel his warm lips on mine a second later. His lips slotted across mine and I could smell Klaus's scent, forest and spice. A warm tongue traced the crease of my lips and I opened them to him, submitting to his unspoken question. Our tongues met and Klaus explored the wet cavern of my mouth as I moaned helplessly.

Feeling energised and tired at the same time, I sighed as Klaus drew back from the kiss, that was _just_ getting heated _damn it_, and delivered a press of the lips onto my forehead.

"Sleep, you're tired and it really was a long day." he whispered and I hummed tiredly in return and let my head drop on his chest softly.

Klaus let out a breath and put an arm around me, his hand resting hotly on the small of my back. I snuggled into the hybrid's chest and dozed off with the feeling of _home _and _mate_ surrounding us, and the moonlight.

I can't remember when I fell asleep, but I knew that it happened quite quickly as I awoke to sunlight nearly blinding me.

I must have forgotten to close the curtains again, _ugh_. My annoyance turned into a burst of happiness as I heard quiet breathing behind me, turned around and came face to face with a sleeping Klaus. The hybrid looked to peaceful and relaxed when he was snoozing and I felt something melting in my chest as I gazed at his face. His eyes were closed and his lips were slightly pouted although they also had a slight curve to them- maybe he was having a nice dream if he was smiling in his sleep.

I turned over again and scooted towards the edge of the bed, trying to tug my shirt down at the same time as it had ridden up in my sleep. Swinging my legs over the edge of the mattress, I tried to be quiet to allow Klaus some more time to sleep. I stretched my arms over my head and let my head fall back as some bones in my back cracked- I loved stretching.

Planting my feet on the floor, I got up and looked back at where my hybrid was sleeping. His curly hair was splayed on the pillow underneath his head and his arm twitched as I watched and moved to lay on the space of the mattress where I was lying before.

And my heart melted again. I wasn't even awake for two whole minutes and my heart had already melted twice. This was going to be an awesome day.

I tiptoed my way across the bedroom towards the en-suite and pulled a towel off of the drying rack so that I could have a shower. Shutting the door with care, I turned away from the large mirror, which spanned one wall of the room, and slipped out of my XXL shirt and my panties, folding the shirt onto the counter and leaving my panties on the floor so that I could pick them up after my shower to put them in the laundry basket.

I opened the glass door to the black marble shower and closed it gently, still mindful of the sleeping hybrid in my bed. Huh, I sopped moving for a second, that was something that I thought I would never say. Or think for that matter.

I turned the shower on and put my finger under it to test the warmth. After goosebumps spread up my arm and along my back I concluded, with a shiver, that the water was indeed quite cold and would take a minute or so to warm up.

So, I surveyed the vast shampoo collection which was crowded on a ledge of the shower. Various shampoos and conditioners lined the ledge, with small soap dishes thrown into the mix here and there. Picking a pink one at random, I popped the top and smelled it.

Strawberries, yum- I was definitely going to use that one. The water had now turned warm as the water which I had been standing on confirmed. I moved underneath the spray and immediately released a sigh. I was exhausted and it was only about seven o'clock in the morning, well damn.

Once my hair was sufficiently saturated with water, I took a small sample of the pink strawberry shampoo, that I loved by the way, and lathered it into my hair, making sure to work it all the way in. The smell of strawberries was now quite pungent in the en-suite and I breathed it in eagerly. Once my hair was coated in the sweet smelling bubbles, I rinsed it out and let some of the warm water run over my face.

I opened my eyes and winced as I felt the sharp prickling of shampoo in my eyes. Damn, I hated it when this happened.

After rubbing my eyes to get the shampoo out of them, and subsequently seeing stars, I selected a conditioner, which on the packet proclaimed that it smelt like caramel. As I worked that white hair conditioner through my hair I smiled, thinking about the reaction that I would get downstairs with the vampires when I would walk in, smelling of caramel and strawberries.

Once the caramel smelling conditioner was also washed out of my hair and I had coated essentially my whole entire body with the bubbles of another sweet smelling soap bar, I rinsed myself off. Again.

After turning the shower off and stepping out of the shower and onto a towel which lay on the floor for this purpose in particular, I wrapped myself into a towel, using another one to dry my hair. Keeping the two towels wrapped around me- one around my body, the other one in my hair, and securing them so that they wouldn't fall down, I move towards the sink and counter and picked up my toothbrush.

Putting a liberal amount of toothpaste on it, I watered it and brushed my teeth. I hummed while brushing and tapped my feet to the beat. I spat out the toothpaste and washed out my mouth and the toothbrush and put it away, back into the cup where it came from.

Taking the towel from my hair, I closed my eyes and concentrated on the energy that I could feel swirling inside of myself. Focusing that energy on my hair and picturing it dry, I could feel the water evaporating into the air and leaving my hair perfectly dry and soft.

Opening my eyes and meeting my own eyes in the mirror, I observed my hair, turning my head from side to side. My hair turned out better than I thought it would be- soft, voluminous and wavy. I twirled a strand of it around my finger and hoped that Klaus liked it.

That was the whole point of the amount of effort that I was putting into my appearance this morning. Looking my body up and down, I catalogued my legs- thin, tan and not touching once on their way to my pelvis. My arms were thin and tan also, but they did have a little bit of muscle definition- something that I was particularly proud of as I had been quite chubby in my early teenage years.

Now I was just happy that I could fit into my tightest jeans after eating half a cake. Drying my body off with a towel didn't take too long, but it was then that I realized that I had forgotten my clothes in the bedroom. The bedroom where Klaus was sleeping. The bedroom where a half naked Klaus was sleeping. But, I wasn't a witch for nothing.

I swore softly to myself as a blush began to creep up my neck. After re-wrapping the towel around my waist I snuck towards the door connecting the en-suite to the bedroom and stealthily opened it a crack. Klaus was still sleeping in bed as far as I could see, and my opened bag holding my clothes was lying on the ground a few meters away from the door behind which I was currently hiding.

Focusing my magic on the bag, I saw it hover and float toward me. I opened the bathroom door quickly and shut it just as quick as the bag finally came to a stop next to my feet. I selected my underwear carefully, hoping to not make a lot of noise in case Klaus woke up from my little maneuver. I chose a small black pair of panties which was primarily made up of lace. Eh, at least I looked pretty.

The bra was matching my panties, but it was nearly see through in the cup area. You could nearly see my nipples, but only nearly. Reaching down to look through my bag, I found a small, grey dress that I had bought a couple of weeks ago and never worn. It was a skater dress, not tight at all but rather loose with long sleeves which came down to my wrists.

The roll neck hugged my throat and lace extended from the back of my neck down to just above the start of my bottom. I put the dress on, careful not to jostle my hair too much- it was just a waste of time to do my hair again- I wanted to see Klaus again.

You could see the lace of my bra underneath the dress as it left little impressions on the fabric. But I had to stop and do my makeup first. The got out my foundation, smearing a little on the top of my hand and picking up my foundation brush, I gently worked it onto my face- shivering a little at the cold feeling.

After my foundation was applied and my skin looked lovely and even, I put some powder over it to make it look even better. Applying the blusher I pulled a duck face and grinned at myself in the mirror. I liked how I looked today, a little bit of effort apparently went a long way.

Once my cheeks had gained a rosy glow, I put a little bit of lipstick on- my favourite lipstick which I had possessed for a few months now. It was a deep, dark red and it was nearly running out. I had to buy a new one soon. Hm, I wonder if Klaus would go shopping with me- he didn't really seem like the guy that would hold his girlfriend's handbag while she went shopping.

But then, Rebekah and I wanted to go and buy me some snake pumps. That, I decided, would be fun. Applying some mascara and eyeliner in the cat eye look, I turned back to my bag and decided to put on the first thing that I saw- knee high dark grey socks which would look awesome with my over the knee boots.

I felt a little bit sexy with them on, kind of naughty and nice at the same time. I let out a breath and packed all the stuff which I had pulled out of my bag in search of my dress back in and closed it, opening the door quietly and sneaking out into the room.

Klaus wasn't in bed anymore though, no, instead he was standing right in front of me with wide, dilated eyes. His mouth was on mine a second later.

I moaned into his mouth, but brought one hand up to his chest and nudged Klaus away. He broke the kiss and cocked his head. "What?"

We were still close together and from my view point I could see that he had just awoken, his blue eyes still sleepy and his beautiful blonde hair tousled to the point of no return. It was hilarious and also kind of endearing to see the Original hybrid like this.

"Nothing.. I'm just really hungry." I smiled slightly and felt mortified as my stomach confirmed my statement with a growl that reminded me strangely of my car. I gasped. "Oh no, I forgot! I can't believe I forgot about my baby!"

I stalked around the room, leaving Klaus where he was, and tried to find my car keys or my duffel bag in which they would probably be. Seriously, how hard was it to find a duffel bag? "What are you doing, sweetheart?" asked Klaus who had thrown himself back onto the bed and was now watching me with his hands folded behind his bed.

I threw a look at him and froze as I caught size of his impressive musculature of his chest and arms. I didn't even know that muscles could look this damn attractive. Gulping slightly, I forced myself to loosen the frozen state in which I was. Standing back up, I returned to the search for my duffel bag.

"I'm looking for my car keys, I totally forgot about my baby!" Turning around in the room, I searched the space with my eyes and sighed as I caught sight of it in a corner of my room. I strode toward the bag and pulled my keys out after a little bit of rummaging. "Uhm, Klaus?" I asked tentatively after I had spotted him watching me with a heat in his eyes which spoke of pent up lust.

"Hmmm?" he hummed in response and sat up, leaning against the white headboard of the bed that we had been sharing last night.

"I'm going to get my car, do you want to come with me or do you want me to bring you anything?" I asked and watched as my hybrid got up from the bed. It really wasn't my fault that my eyes slid lower down his body, from his face down to his throat, his collarbones-which looked good enough to nibble on, his pecs with their dark, taut nipples, lower still towards his defined abs which I just wanted to-

"Enjoying the sight, love?" Klaus's voice jerked me out of my fascination and I forced myself to keep looking into his amused blue eyes. My cheeks coloured and I tried to fight the heat that was taking over my face. I had nothing to be ashamed of, but I still felt as though I was doing something sneaky by looking at his crafted body.

"Yep." I squeaked and hightailed it out of the room, hearing a small chuckle from my mate when I nearly stumbled over in the rush of getting out of the sexually charge bedroom.

"I'm just going to take a quick shower and then I'll go with you. You can start on breakfast if you want."

I stopped at the top of the chairs and groaned silently. My shoes were still in the bedroom. I had to go back in if I wanted to wear shoes at all and not go in socks. I tiptoes back into the room as I heard the shower go on. I snuck over to my bag and pulled the shoes out. I was just about to run out of the room when an arm wound its way around my waist.

I shrieked and I swore that my heart stood still for a couple of seconds because when I turned around, there was Klaus. In a towel. Holy balls.

"I know you couldn't resist me." he smirked at me and I melted once again, caught up in the cute way that the corners of his mouth curled. I sighed and smiled back at him.

"I was just getting my shoes. Come on, hurry up and get in the shower."

I placed one arm on a, oh my god so firm, pec and gently pushed him away, but not without letting my fingertips linger on his hot skin. Klaus left to get back into the shower, and I scampered out of the room and down the stairs with my knee-high boots in my hand. I let out a small breath as I stood on the last step on the stairs- that hybrid just managed to get me all hot and bothered.

Smiling as I heard the sounds of voices from the kitchen, I entered the room and saw Elena and Kol leaning against the kitchen counters and facing each other. As Elena let out a chirpy "Good Morning," for my benefit, I returned it while watching as they easily continued their conversation. Elena looked well rested- but I could see that she still was concerned about what had happened with Stefan the night before.

I knew that I shouldn't have to worry because Kol was in the picture now. The pair of them stood close to each other, leaning in sometimes as they talked, and never breaking eye contact. I smiled as I pulled on the over the knee boots and laced them up along their sides. The boots fit perfectly and showed only a bit of my dark grey socks as they peeked out over the top of the footwear.

Standing up and walking towards the counters, I noticed that the boots clicked on the ground as I walked. I knew that many people found this distracting, stupid and downright annoying- but I loved the sound. It reminded me that I looked good which cause me to feel good about myself.

"How did you sleep?" I asked Elena, as her and Kol's conversation had developed a small pause as he turned to turn on the coffee machine.

"Really well, actually. I didn't expect to sleep so well after what happened yesterday." Elena smiled and ran a hand through her hair which was open and thrown over one shoulder. At that action, I saw a glimpse of purplish-blue on the brunette's wrist and instantly remembered the way the Ripper of Monterey

I caught her wrist on the way down and held it gently in my hand, displaying the bruised skin to my eyes. It didn't look as bad as I feared it would, but the blue-infused purple spot did look like it hurt a bit."Does it hurt?" I asked Elena and she shook her head.

"Not really, only if I put pressure on it." she said and I saw Kol turn around from where he was setting up the coffee machine. He strode over quickly, and I suspected that he used his vampire speed because a normal human person would not be able to move across the room as quickly as he did.

The vampire took Elena's wrist from my hands and looked down at the wrist. I moved back to the table, giving them some privacy- well, as much as I could give them. My enhanced senses allowed me to still listen to their conversation.

"He hurt you." Kol hissed out, his voice low and gravely. "It's just a little bruise Kol. It'll go away in a few days." She tried to reassure him, and laid her other hand on his arm, her thumb rubbing in small circles.

This seemed to calm Kol down, but he sure didn't give up. "You should drink some of my blood. I don't want you to walk around with that on your wrist." he coxed Elena, causing me to nearly choke on my spit. He wanted her to drink some of his blood? When did this friendship happen?

Elena shook her head. "No, Kol. I don't want to drink vampire blood. It's just a risk that I'm not prepared to take anymore."

I felt that this conversation would just be too awkward for my delicate little mind to bear, so I slipped out of the kitchen. Knowing that Klaus was still in the shower- I could hear the water running- I decided to go outside and get some fresh air. I opened the front door and walked outside, my boots clicking on the pavement on the ground.

The air was cold and frosty and the wind was blowing. Winter was coming, I noted absently as I watched the leaves of a large tree sway beautifully. The edges of my skirt were playing around my legs, and I was glad that I had decided on thick socks and long boots. I heard a small noise from the inside of the forest, and I instantly focused on the spot were it came from.

My muscles automatically tightened and I lowered myself into a defensive crouch. My lips pulled back, baring my teeth to whatever threat that might come from the forest. I heard the shower go off and Klaus rushing around in our room. A small waft of air stirred a strand of my hair, and my hybrid stood next to me- back straight, stormy blue eyes and frown on his lips.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked Klaus as he shifted his attention from the woods to me. With a small nod he said, "It's Stefan. He wants to talk."


End file.
